Harry Potter and The Harrow-Bringing Portraits: Winsdale Academy
by MaiWiz
Summary: It's year 3 at college and while Draco might be trying to make his potion creations known, Harry has to decide whether he wants to become a teacher full-time. If that's not enough, Fred Weasley is turned into a portrait, right next to Severus Snape! (READ THE NEXT STORY)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: They're at it Again!

Draco opens the shades on their dorm window quite dramatically, for the soul purpose of waking up a very sleepy Gryffindor. He had turned from his old-school days of being way up in the mornings in their summer months to sleeping in again, ever since they came back to Winsdale on Saturday. Harry opened his eyes belatedly from his position on his bed and rubbed under his eye before sitting up on his arse. "Do you _mind?"_ Harry exclaimed, letting the covers slide down to reveal Draco's robe still rolled around him. It was quite chilly yesterday night, and this morning was a big contrast. Harry hated warm weather, but Draco loved the 70 degrees it currently was in late August.

"Not really." Draco responded, muttering an summoning spell on his robe. The robe quickly unfurled itself and flew into Draco's waiting hand. Harry blinked from the sudden loss but wasn't that surprised. He was a Auror now, after all. "We have to go to class." Harry had entirely new courses this year. He was taking a part-time internship with a DADA teacher from France, so he'd be there instead of Auror training. Everyone else had already graduated. Draco, however, was in the same classes as always, just another year ahead. He was taking money management classes so he could deal with the rest of the money still in the Malfoy Bank.

When he wasn't doing their cruddy homework, he was now in apprenticeship at the same job he was interning for before. He was going to be making little money, and a lot of business partners, so he couldn't complain. At least his ideas would be put to actual work now. Harry was mulling over his socks when Draco snapped out of his trance from the window. Their favorite field was the view, where Harry often spent his off days playing Quidditch with his Potter troupe. He turned away completely to do a ironing spell on his poor robe, then neatly hanged it inside his dresser. Harry had managed to get his whole outfit on without complaint, and they were finally ready when Draco had finished showering and dressing.

"I need a coffee." Harry moaned, pulling at his hair that had managed to get knotted after showering at night instead of the morning. Draco unknotted it for him with a drag of his wand and tugged on Harry's arm. "Okay, but hurry up. We're going to be late." Harry mumbled after him, but Draco managed to shut him with a black coffee while Draco got himself a nice tea. "Want a biscuit?" Harry asked, putting a lot of sugar cubes into the coffee that wasn't necessary. Draco scowled at the sad display of biscuits and muffins that were left over by morning rush. Draco really wished he had woke Harry up earlier. "Sure." He answered anyways, and grabbed two for him and Harry.

Harry took it from him when he secured the mug and munched on it with his mouth wide. Draco cringed and ate a bit out of it, purposely being as polite as possible to get a response out of Harry. Harry glared at him and sadly pulled it out of his mouth before he could finish eating it like a Weasley. "Yeah yeah. I'm tired, okay?" Harry whined. Draco rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Harry, grateful for the hallways being mostly empty. "You shouldn't have spent the night reading and eating George's new fire-crisps, then." George's shop had tripled in business ever since the Universal Championships, and many renovations saw that it was booming in popularity. George's sanity, however, remained to be seen.

~.~.~.~.~.

After watching over Professor Arpin's demonstrations as class time, Harry had to say he was pretty exhausted. Draco was meeting him in the dorm's kitchen, so at least he could get another coffee before he collapsed. He still had to do homework, which meant either a trip to the library or the study room, because Draco refused for Harry to fall asleep while he was supposed to be working in their dorm. Finally reaching the kitchen, Harry looked on in shock as Draco stood talking to Ron, looking as comfortable as ever, not like they spent all their childhood hating each other. Harry wasn't sure whether to laugh or to keep his mouth hanging open. Draco amazed him sometimes.

"Harry!" Draco spotted him by the door and waved to him. Ron winked as he trampled over, trying not to look suspicious. Draco thankfully was preoccupied by getting his tea the way he liked it, taking a counter space that could've been used by the grouchy-looking people behind them. Ron, however, knew Harry better, and snickered as Harry came up. "How was first day of class, mate?" Ron asked. Ron had been in Auror training with Harry as well, and it was sad that these upcoming years would be spent in different classes than each other. Ron was studying to be in business like George, and Harry wouldn't be surprised if he ended up in some of the same classes as Draco.

"It was alright. The professor's a right twist in the crotch, but that's just because he doesn't recognize me." Harry joked, and Ron laughed as Harry took a mug from the stack before the duo behind them could yell at them to hurry up. "Oh, poor Harry, how dare that teacher not know the great Harry Potter." Draco mocked, smirking as he sipped out of his cuppa. Harry couldn't help but smile at Draco's ragged face. He already had a five o'clock shadow, and Harry hesitated to tell him. Draco never let a beard ever grow, probably because Lucius was now growing one in prison. "And you're smiling. Merlin, Potter, you have a big ego." Draco groaned. Ron yelled out "Oi!" as they slowly moved away from the kitchen counter.

"I'm just smiling at my pretty boyfriend. What's so egotistical about that?" Harry snipped back, taking his own drink out of his coffee. Ron made a face at the obvious flirt and moved to stand between Harry and Draco, least they start kissing in front of him. Harry snorted. Ron was _so_ obvious. Draco hid his blush with his cuppa. "Nothing, I guess." Draco answered, fiddling with his mug in order to distract himself. Harry grinned and decided to give him a break. He turned to Ron, who looked like he wanted to throw up. "Ron, how's George?" He asked. George had been going in and out of rational thought throughout the years since Fred had died.

"He's actually really good." At Harry's shocked face, Ron elaborated. "I mean, you know how Snape and a bunch of others got portraits at Hogwarts, right?" Ron asked. Draco looked up from his mug, faintly interested. "Yeah. Wait. You mean..." Harry asked, bemused. "Fred got one painted. He's there, Harry. And Fred has been visiting him." This complicated Harry's emotions. On one thing, it was great that George was getting closure. But it was another that if the visits kept happening, he could go as bat-crazy as someone looking into the Mirror. Draco, thinking the same thing as Harry, gulped. "So, studying in the library or in the common room?" Draco asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fred

Harry almost loses his nerve as he steps onto the Hogwarts stairs with Ron beside him. It's not that Ron's company wasn't great, it was that the other company they kept was, well, _annoying._ Hogwarts students didn't bother to hide their stares as they watched Harry and Ron travel the distance from the boat to the castle, which was impossible by apparition. They were ordered back by Snape's replacement after a devious Slytherin had tried to come up and _challenge_ Harry. Ron had had a laugh about that. Harry had a permanent scowl on his face by the time they got up to Headmistress' McGonagall's office.

McGonagall stood as they walked in and Harry swore she had a knowing glint in her eye. Were they that obvious that the only reason they were here was to see Fred? _Looks like it._ Ron's mood lifted dramatically since Harry had proposed going to see Fred with him, and he knew he would be doing great things for George's mental health if they managed to send the message to Fred- well, Fred's portrait. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. How nice to see you two again." Harry nodded and Ron held up a hand in greeting. "I'm guessing you got our Owl?" Ron asked informally. "Of course. Fred Weasley is currently on the second floor. I hope you two remember this, but school rules _still_ apply."

Two stairwells later, Ron and Harry finally found Fred's portrait. The portrait was anything but simple, as expected, with zany colored tapestries and Fred's list of various offenses while at Hogwarts in colored quills hung proudly at the center of the back wall. The chair was red, by custom, and occupied by Fred himself. He hadn't noticed them yet, or had pretended like he hadn't, because he was fondly looking at a hung up picture of the WWW before the location was moved. A gold plaque stated _The Daring Troublemaker. Fred Weasley. 1 April, 1978 - 2 May, 1998._ "Fred?" Ron asked, voice soft.

Ron had gone to see Fred a couple of times before this, but Harry knew it still stung to see a person you knew was dead look alive and well in a frame. Seeing him now was like looking in the Mirror of Erised; another dimension that simply didn't exist. But seeing Fred still proved sweet as Fred turned with his signature mischievous smile intact. "My sweet brother Ron! And Harry! Harry, how have you been, mate?" Harry smiled brightly, grateful to see that Fred's personality was still the same. "Hullo Fred. I've been swell, made a couple of good friends happy, including George." Ron gave him a weird look, no doubt wondering why Harry chose to bring up events of the years before.

"George? Have you heard from him lately? He hasn't come to see me yet." Even Harry could hear the hurt in the portrait's tone. Crazily enough, instead of what Harry and Ron both feared, George had ignored the installment of Fred's portrait and hadn't even talked about it at family dinner. The whole family had wisely decided not to comment on it. Molly, however, had excused herself and Harry to tell Harry to watch out for both George AND Ron, voicing her concern over what might happen if they get too attached to the portrait. But Harry didn't worry about Ron much. He was a Auror with family morals now, and he had Hermione.

George, on the other hand, took to mourning in a different approach. He was very absorbed in his business and the success of the championships hadn't changed that. The WWW was bustling with people whenever Hogwarts released kids for the weekends. "He's busy with work, he's making the Weasley's Wizard's Wheeze's very successful." Fred hesitated, but gave a impressed smile. "That's good then. Tell him he can come see me when he's not so busy." Fred answered shortly. Harry could tell this was going nowhere fast. "He does miss you, you know. He just has a hard time of showing it." Harry told, exasperated by the situation. Fred blinked slowly. "I know, Harry." He sighed.

~.~.~.~.~.

Draco wiped away sweat from his forehead and continued to work on his report. The last lab was unsuccessful, and the potion had splattered everywhere _except_ where it was supposed to. He had spent most of his free time since then meaninglessly doodling on his lab report, and knew his boss would have his head when he found out. But his doodle of Harry's eye _was_ a good one. All in all, he thought he deserved his pay. Especially on his first day. Draco sneakily ripped off a piece of parchment, and quilled a letter to Harry while he waited for inspiration so he could finish this boring report.

 _Harry,_

 _You would laugh if you could see me now. I'm not so good at inventing potions as I am at writing down formulas for them._

 _Draco, covered in stray potion liquid._

Draco smiled at his letter before he hurried the note off before the man-in-charge could notice. He hoped it could get through Hogwart's wards, he hadn't bothered to send it with a Owl. He managed to write a few more lines on what he could have done better before a yawn escaped him. He had been cramming the rest of his homework before work, and now that he was actually here the adrenaline had deserted him. He half-wished he was up at Hogwarts with two Weasleys and brat-kids instead of doing his dream job. He just wished training for his dream-job wasn't so _boring_ sometimes. Thirty minutes later, a formal paper was dropped off at Draco's desk, by a stern-looking Owl.

 _Draco,_

 _Headmistress McGonagall let me use one of her Owls to write you back. She was quite amused when I asked. She wishes you well. I think you're mad brill at potions. Fred, if you cared, is doing fine, but has caught on to George ignoring him. We should talk after, pick you up?  
Harry._

Draco snorted at Harry's lack of order. He shooed away the owl just in time for one of the potion makers to floo in and ask him for a sample. Once he stood up, he found out how much his arse ached, and resolved that he should clock out soon. He even got a Owl from Greg asking if he wanted a pint with him after his apprenticeship. He wrote back, politely asking for a raincheck and to meet up the next morning (because Greg never asked Draco to meet up unless he wanted to vent with food and beer near him) before grabbing his coat. He figured it'd be a while for Harry to actually show up, so he forwarded another note to Harry, cursing himself for hastily shooing that owl away.

 _Harry,_

 _Yes, pick me up as soon as you can. The kneazles here smell like George's old socks._

 _Draco._

Harry picked him up in record time about ten minutes later, complaining about how Ron had wanted to talk more about their situation. To Harry, the problem seemed to be only to get George to come and talk to Fred, something that he said was going to be 'easy enough.' Draco disagreed. If he knew that annoying oaf, it would take a lot more than convincing to see his dead twin brother inside a talking portrait. Harry, the muggle he was, however, didn't seem to get that. "Did you see Snape?" Draco asked, changing the subject before Harry could start ranting about his best friend.

"Oh, no, as a matter of fact, we didn't." Harry responded, looking confused. "I almost forgot he was even there. He must have been in another portrait." Harry wondered aloud. Draco laughed, and his broom tapped Harry's as they flew close together. "I think so too. I doubt my godfather would be able to let you and Weasley walk past his portrait without saying something." Harry made a face and scratched his curly hair. "Oh yeah. For once I agree with you." Harry grinned and pecked Draco's cheek, mid-flight, dangerously careening on his broom without a care in the world. "How was your apprenticeship?" Draco smiled. "It was alright."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Brother, Brother

Draco shoved the rest of his work inside his leather satchel as class was dismissed. He knew he had to complete his Auditing classwork sometime, but until that sometime, he was going to sketch the September sunlight before it crossed into October. He hadn't been able to sketch freely since he had his apprenticeship to worry about. He had a day off this Friday since Potion Makers were taking the weekend to send some of the newly created charmed-potions across the border. Draco tried not to think about if the practice was legal or not. He managed to get through the crowd of junior-year students with only a couple of glares.

A bench at the end of one of the fields proved deserted, and it wasn't covered by a overbearing tree, so Draco could sketch without the tree hiding the sun. He summoned magic brushes out of his satchel, ignoring the snickers from the younger-years hoping to catch a glimpse of the infamous Malfoy son doing something that didn't involve glowering or standing in the corner like a beaten down dog. Draco would say he wouldn't give them the satisfaction, but there was little he could do to retaliate. Plus, he really was going to paint, thanks to their back-handed insistence. He was about to put the brush to parchment when he heard a familiar voice.

"Draco? You know where Harry is, mate?" It was George, and from the way he walked about nervously, Draco could tell he had spent the night drinking, and then the morning after sleeping in. He was quickly drawing attention to himself being the only person outside that was older than twenty-two. "He just got out of class in the A-building. Why are you looking for him?" Draco asked, abandoning his project in favor for shutting the crowd up and stopping the staring. George seemed to pick up on the eyes on him as well and sat down next to Draco. Draco flinched at the close conduct, but glowered at any passerby who gave them weird looks.

George rubbed at his tired eyes and looked down. "I thought about what Harry sent me by Owl over the weekend. I need to have a talk with him over what he said about Fred. Alone." He developed a stern look on his face which left no room for debate. "Well I'm sure he'll be coming in this direction soon enough. Want to head that way with me?" Draco asked, trying to steer George away from any little troupe who might want to come up and say something about Draco and George hanging out together. "Alright. But I mean it, Draco. No peeking in on what we're talking about. I'd rather not talk about my brother in front of you."

That stung, but Draco knew there was no chance three years would change a lifelong opinion about trust. _There is nothing you can't earn,_ mother had said to him at the end of one of their morning tea times once. He had to believe that one day, George might trust him inside his family with Harry. Until then, he just had to keep pushing the boundary on how far he was willing to go to suck up to the Weasel. He rolled his eyes at his thoughts. He couldn't afford to be lost in them. "Okay. This way then. And bugger off, you two." He said the latter to a few stragglers who were probably in Hufflepuff by the way they ran off.

~.~.~.~.

Harry didn't expect to see a grouchy looking Draco walking next to a hungover George while he was walking back to his dorm room after a pretty intense ISM. The professor had took that day to give him a arse-load of homework. He was _not_ looking forward to doing it, especially when Hermione would refuse to help. Seeing them provided some relief, however strange the situation. "George? What is it? Did something happen?" He asked, not wanting George to come bearing bad news. "Nothing's the matter, Harry. I just need to talk with you in private, not over Owls or at my shop." He told him. Harry blinked at the commanding tone. Seems George took command after a few alcoholic beverages.

He shared a look with Draco, and Draco gave him the same weird look back. _Guess we have the same idea,_ Harry thought. Harry steeled himself for a long talk that would consist of _Harry you know I love you like a brother but mind your own business_ and _Harry, Ron needs to keep his head out of his own arse._ Harry expected it, but not this close along the road. He really was looking forward to seeing Fred again, this time bringing Draco along. He wanted them to meet without any standards set between them both again. "Sure thing. Draco, I'll see you later, I guess." Harry told him awkwardly. Draco mimed _talk later_ and Harry nodded before setting off after George, who had already begun to walk off.

"George, before you start-" George abruptly turned around and Harry saw at a start that he was hiding tears. "Merlin, George, what's the matter?" He asked. George pawed at his eyes again and breathed in. "I really wish mom hadn't endorsed to put that _thing_ up in Hogwarts." He began. Harry gaped. Crying was totally _not_ what he expected when he had forwarded that Owl after he and Ron had gone to see Fred the first time. "She was trying to do what was best for the family, George. I doubt she thought you'd react this way." Harry told him. "I know. But Ron knows how I was going to react, and he let her do it anyway! Out of spite for not telling him about the Universal Championships!"

Harry breathed in and out. It was true that George hadn't told Ron until further notice because Ron had already told Harry how much he disapproved the idea of pushing work in front of grief. But Harry had let George do it, so in fact it was more of _Harry's_ fault, so it wasn't as if it was really _spite_ on Ron's part. George didn't know that though. It was a awfully complicated situation. "Don't blame Ron for this, George. It was a mutual decision done by both Hogwarts and your family. And Fred's portrait is not a _it._ That's the first thing you need to get over." Harry told him as calmly as possibly, blessing Hermione for the problem solving tips she gave him and Ron over the summer.

"Okay, okay, But I'm not talking to him. He should've been able to move on. Not rot in that school as good as a ghost." Harry rolled his eyes at George's show of melodrama. He had almost forgotten how George and Fred had a particular liking for the dramatics in whatever they did. "George, he wouldn't have been put into that portrait if he didn't want to be. He wants to _talk_ to you. And if your brother and I have to drag you there ourselves, we will. You need closure, even if it's three years too late." He commented, putting George in his place before he could think of yelling. Thankfully, George bit his tongue. "Okay. I'll think about it." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Love & Liberty

Harry gave Draco a quick peck on the lips before taking out his DADA work, a big pile of parchment making his bag weigh a ton. His glasses slid down his nose in the process, and Draco fixed them before he could do so himself. "Someone's clingy today." Harry joked, turning back to him. Draco blinked innocently. "Just want to help my silly boyfriend out with his glasses." He spoke with a smirk. Harry smiled with teeth and then grabbed onto Draco's hand before he could change his mind about being clingy. "I love when you say that word." He responded. Draco pulled him closer and Harry gasped. "What word, glasses?" Draco asked.

"Boyfriend, you prat." Harry rolled his eyes, relishing the feeling of Draco calling him something he never called him in public. "What's the big deal?" Draco asked, showing his pearly whites. "Don't give me that. You know you've been scared on and off of reporters attacking you again." Harry told him, taking his papers to the bed with him in one hand and Draco in the other. Draco, the bastard, barely fumbled as he was pulled, while Harry looked like a bumbling buffoon. "That's true. Maybe you should do your homework and I'll call you that more." Draco smiled knowingly, and Harry mumbled 'prat' under his breath.

Harry got to work on his assignment, and after being bored for five minutes, he watched as Draco got out his own work, which he took at a far more leisurely pace than Harry did. Harry peered over at Draco's work once, but had quickly turned back to his own studying once he saw that it contained a lot more thought process than Harry was used to. Harry got about a quarter of his work down by the time Draco got up and stretched. "What are you doing?" Harry whined, getting used to Draco comfortably wedged next to him while he mulled over the boring part of DADA teaching training.

Draco bent over to get his shoes out from under his bed where he left them, and turned back to Harry while sliding them into his feet. "I was thinking of apparating over to the Manor to see if mother has any books on Finance left over. You can stay here and study. I'll be back soon." Harry looked over to the excess of finance work Draco hadn't taken with him in his hands and then back at his own work. "I want to come with you." Harry pleaded, and he _did._ He wanted to see Draco's mother after not seeing her for four, five months? Harry had lost count of when Draco had last taken him to see his own mother.

"You just want to get away from your work." Draco rolled his eyes. Harry loved the way Draco's eyes looked like stormy clouds whenever he didn't believe something, even when it was directed at him. "Not true. I want to see your mum. Plus spend a little more time with you." Harry winked slyly. Draco snorted and put his chosen parchments into a satchel. "Fine, get ready to go out again. It's cold over there." Draco hummed as he threw Harry his coat by levitating it over to him. Harry caught it right before it fell right into his face and levitated the homework he had yet to complete back on his bed before it could fall down onto the floor. "Okay, let's go."

~.~.~.~.~.

Draco and Harry found themselves on the bank of the manor, right at the bottom of the hill. Draco dusted off their robes with a quick cleaning charm and helped Harry right himself. The apparation to one safely-guarded location to another caused even the most experienced to lose their footing. Draco tried not to smile at a disgruntled Harry who obviously hated apparating. "Almost there, honey." Draco mocked Harry. Harry huffed and stretched out and cracked his muscles. Draco smiled and fixed his hair that pointed out in all directions. "We should go up now. Before it gets too dark. Or would you rather stay out here?" Draco asked lazily. Seeing Harry suffer was worth it.

"Oh, I'm coming." Harry grunted, and Draco waited for Harry to get on his own broom before he did. He then went in the lead to go up and knock on the door. "Draco, why couldn't you just floo- oh that's right, you're at school. Oh, hello Harry." mother said, obviously losing her memory again. She hadn't even waited for the house-elf to open the door, automatically assuming Draco would be the only guest. Draco would have to have a talk with her about security later. "Hi, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry greeted shyly, from behind Draco. The git still was a tad scared of the woman, even though she adored him.

Mother of course, in turn, smiled at him like he was the next door neighbor offering to mow her lawn. "Mother, can I use the library? I need it for my Finance class." He asked briskly, not wanting awkward small talk between the three of them. "Oh, sure dear. Stay as long as you want. But make sure to get back to school for tomorrow!" She told him, then left them at once with a house-elf coming in right afterwards with a tray of tea. "Thanks, Bitty." He told her, and nodded to Harry to make him grab one himself. The elf quickly skid back off, leaving them alone with steaming cups of tea.

"I don't know why you don't like having small talk with the three of us. And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I can see it in your face." Harry told him smartly, ignoring the tea in his hand. Draco pretended to be occupied with his tea as he led him to the general library, the one that had never been used by Voldemort or his kind in the war. Or at least he hoped so. "Okay, in here." He told to Harry, ignoring his question. He flicked on the lights with his wand and Harry gasped. It wasn't much to look at compared to the dark arts library they had, but it was still stunning. Draco turned to Harry, catching his mouth in his. "What was that for?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"I wanted it. And I kinda want to kiss you. In other places too." He winked, and Harry's face reddened. "Oh. _oh._ Okay." He blushed madly as he kissed Draco again, and Draco dropped his satchel onto the floor. "Why the library?" Harry mumbled in between kisses. Draco let go of Harry's tan lip and smiled. "I just wanted to get you somewhere else. You're too cooped up in that dorm room and wherever Ron is." Harry rolled his eyes and took off Draco's large robe for him. "Jealous much?" He laughed, and Draco went in to kiss him hard again. "Bloody likely." Draco responded and Harry laughed, then groaned as Draco moved his focus to Harry's neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Wine n' Dine

Goyle's dorm room was a mess, and it didn't help that Blaise, Theo, and Draco were partying in it. Draco watched as Theo pulled a cork out of a muggle wine, causing wine to splat onto the floor. Draco rolled his eyes and spat out a cleansing charm. "Theodore! Easy with our drink!" They had all got wasted on rum an hour ago, and Draco was the only one left still in his right mind. Growing up in the Manor meant he drank alcohol almost every day. "Easy, you poof! Just because you got lucky with Harry doesn't mean you can boss us around!" Blaise shouted, even though Draco could hear him at his normal volume. The music Greg had put on was currently a humming _Weird Sisters_ song.

Greg was dancing with his girlfriend, Millicent, and the rest of them were crowded around on the other side of the room, not wanting to get hit by another hex for interfering with the lovebirds. Greg had invited them over for a 'study date' which in Slytherin code meant drink smuggled alcohol until they all passed out. Draco, being a trained heavyweight and hating the taste of alcohol after a few drinks, had usually skipped out on these things to Owl his father or stalk Harry, but now there was no reason to. "Bugger off, Blaise. Just because I got action under the hips doesn't mean I got 'lucky.'" He pronounced with air quotes.

Greg and Millicent took that moment to kiss, and Theo and Blaise both groaned simultaneously. Unlike Draco and Greg, they have had no luck in the romance department, which Draco held over their heads whenever he could. "Hold that thought." Blaise held up a finger and took the wine bottle from Theo with his right hand to take a swig. Theo stared down at his palm and blinked until Blaise put it back into his hand. "Now then. Are you telling me that in the midst of dealing with his redhead brat family, you've never got with him?" Theo seemed to realize what they were talking about it, because he took this time to perk up. "Can we not talk about this?" He groaned.

"Agreed. And Fred and George are not redhead brats. Weasel and Weaselette are, though." He was talking about, of course, Ronald And Ginevra. Draco sat down on Greg's bed in case Blaise thought of doing any throwing up on the floor where he stood while in the middle of conversation. "Softening up to the twins, aye? You know one of them are dead, and that portrait isn't going to change anything." Blaise was drunk, so Draco forgave his harsh tone, but Blaise's bluntness really pissed Draco off sometimes. "We know that, yes." Draco's eyes narrowed at Millicent and Greg getting progressively closer together.

"You're whipped, mate." Theo added, pouring wine from the bottle into shots he had summoned. Draco mumbled 'traitor' under his breath and watched as Theo gave the shot to Blaise. He snorted as they drunk and laid back down on the bed, trying not to think about Harry. They had been doing nothing but chasing around the Weasley's ever since Draco had gotten 'lucky' and he hadn't got as much as a snog since. He knew it was good to spend time apart before he went around the bend. Harry hadn't been okay with Draco coming over to Greg's, saying they could be spending valuable time studying or talking to George or blah blah blah. It was _exhausting._

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry paced by the book shelf in the library while muttering under his breath. Ron was pissed, and rightfully so, because they had supposed to be working and it had ended up being a Harry-complains-in-the-library outing. The library was regularly used, not like the one at Hogwarts, and Harry was quickly causing attention to himself for being the Boy-who-lived-angrily-pacing-in-the-library. "Mate, please sit down." Ron groaned. Harry, against his irrational sense, sat down before some prat could come over and ask what was 'wrong.' "I'm sorry, Ron. But Draco did this just to spite me." He said above Library-approved tone, and past Ravenclaws from his year down could be seen glaring at him.

"He just wants to hang out with his mates. Just like you want to hang out with me, _right?_ " Ron asked sarcastically. Harry knew he was on edge. Ever since his eyes had traveled down past Draco's stomach, he wanted to hold Draco more and more. And Harry's bravery only extended to life-threatening events, which meant he told Draco anything other than what he really wanted to do. "Of course I do. All right then. buggering DADA coursework. Makes me feel like I'm back with Umbridge." Harry complained, opening up his bag to take out his lump of work. Ron put up his shoulders on the desk and peered at Harry's work.

"You should get started on that." Harry sighed and Ron laughed, leaning back to work again on his business assignment. But Harry couldn't focus. Every time he tried to work on his ISM work, he instead thought of Draco, probably getting drunk, without him. He didn't know why he was so obsessed, since he had already exchanged I love you's with the git. But he managed to infiltrate his thoughts at the worst of times, and it seemed spending most of his day with him didn't help. He was officially smitten. "Look, Harry. I felt the same as you when me and Hermione started getting serious. But don't worry, you can live without his body like I can live without Hermione's-" Harry cut him off. "Okay, first off, gross."

Harry blinked away the mental image before continuing. "Second off, I'm aware of that fact, but thank you, Ron." Harry shook his head and swallowed. He looked at the clock he had made hover over their table and noticed that hardly any time had passed. He groaned and begrudgingly finished the rest of his DADA homework. When the time finally struck 12, Harry knew that Draco would be coming back to the dorm, if he wanted his testicles still in place. "Well, I'm done. You coming?" Harry asked offhandedly, because he knew Ron had been doing nothing but goof off and cause trouble for a hour.

Ron nodded and grabbed his bags before the librarian could yell at him again. "I hope you haven't left an exploding frog on that old bat's seat." Harry told him, referring to the librarian. "Of course not. Hermione would have my head." Harry snorted, _well, that's true enough._ He thought, and picked up his own bag. "Going to see the wife?" Ron asked, catching up to Harry as they left the library. "Pretty much. He said 12. So he better be there at 12." Harry relayed to him. Ron made a puking face and Harry laughed against himself. "It's horrible how much you two are just obsessed with each other." Ron told him. Harry shook his head. "I am not _obsessed_ with Draco _Malfoy."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bad Bros

Harry picked his knees up off the dangling position they were in on the couch and pulled them to his chest. "Come on Draco, you study _every day_. Can't we do something else for once?" Harry whined, having already completed his defense mechanisms for homework an hour ago, and was now waiting on Ron to swing by their dorm, and for a ambitious Malfoy to be done with his apprenticeship work. "Harry, it's not even studying. It's _working._ Just because it's on a sheet doesn't mean it's not work, you brawn. Plus I already took one day to party, I'm not doing it again." Draco gave Harry a look. Harry shook his head. "It's not a party, come on, you'll enjoy it." Harry told him cryptically.

"What will I enjoy exactly?" Draco indulged him, rubbing on his tired eyebrow and in the process causing ink to spread on it. Draco had been ready for it, though, and had already put a concoction on his skin that he was betaing for his apprenticeship, which apparently would stop 'clumsiness and hazards on your skin.' Harry washed appreciatively as the ink blot slowly, if not steadily, vanish off his brow without Draco even noticing. Well, at least it hadn't caused a rash like the last time Draco played Potion Master. "We'll be hanging out with George and Ron. We're going to help a bunch of Hogwarts students train to get into Quidditch." Harry said excitedly.

Draco snorted, but turned to Harry, and Harry could peek at what he was working on, a graph with several disgusting and partially illegal potion ingredients labelled and broken down. Even looking at it made Harry's brain hurt. "And what team will they be playing on?" Draco asked, quirking an eyebrow. Harry scooted off the couch and whispered in Draco's ear. "It's for all students, Malfoy. Fair is fair." Draco rolled his eyes and pushed Harry's mop of hair away from his face. "And _why_ do you think I would enjoy helping some young kid be a better seeker than I was?" Draco asked with bite, but Harry noticed him grabbing onto the parchment like he was about to put it away. A good sign.

"Because Ron needs to show George that moving free from him doesn't mean he's giving up on his memory. He's talked to Fred's portrait, but nothing seems to be changing with him. He still thinks he's an _it_ that needs to be getting rid of. Maybe talking really isn't helping after all." Harry's smile dissipated after finishing. After George had been dragged to Hogwarts the first time, he had come back even more different, and all traces of trying to act the same were gone. He had even stopped trying to make WWW international. "Oh, Harry, I don't know If I can help..." Draco said sadly. Harry cursed mentally. He had to think fast.

"Draco..." He began. Draco looked up from his arms. "Is that a gray hair?" He pointed, to a minuscule hair on top of his perfectly groomed head that was _not_ gray, but Draco didn't know that. He quickly dropped his parchment and swept through his hair. "Where? Here?" He levitated a mirror and it flew to him fast, and Harry would have been scared of it hitting him if he didn't already know about Draco's incredibly good aim. It landed right into his left hand and he used his right to comb through his hair with his fingers. "Where? Harry... I don't... HARRY..." He started, turning back towards Harry's face. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's. "Okay, I was lying. But really, you need to take a break-" Harry was cut off by a mirror getting slammed into the side of his head.

~.~.~.~.~.

After hitting Harry with his mirror and then planting a kiss on Harry's lips after he had told him passionately that he 'would look good with the gray anyway.' He had agreed to accompany Harry to take care of the ravaging Hogwarts students. If his mother was right on his frequent tea trips, the students were getting braver and more outspoken by the year, and Harry's trio seemed to be the new norm. Everyone looked up to the stupid git. And now they were _training_ them. It was terrifying. Draco, having dealt with nuisances in the shape of death eaters camping out in his house, hastened to calm himself. _You can do this. Just put your face on._ He thought to himself and then his stony look came into place.

Harry checked on him every few seconds as they walked to the training grounds. First they would go there to pick up the children, then off to the Quidditch pitch they would go. Draco gave him a reassuring smile, tightening his hold on his palms to keep from waving them in the air like a lunatic. He was _not_ good with children, and he thought he had conveyed that to Harry often enough when he asked if Draco wanted to go and babysit Teddy with him. Apparently not. Harry was humming a _Weird Sisters_ tune and holding onto Draco's arm, and eventually he stopped when they finally caught sight of Ron standing with George.

"Harry! And Draco. Good to see you wanted to come." Ron spoke up, and Draco noticed at once the pack of students in 4 colored robes standing directly behind him, partly sheathed by George and Ron's impressive height. They were all first years, by how tiny they looked. George nodded at them but otherwise said nothing. "Hey Ron, George." Harry greeted, releasing Draco's arm to give George a hug. Ever the leader, Harry then began issuing commands to the children. Draco grimaced as they made their trek over to the pitch, Harry's 11 year old fans mooning over him at every step he took. Lucky for him, though, they didn't seem to have a problem with Draco.

George eventually opened up once they got to the pitch, gleefully helping the students who wanted to be Beaters. Harry and Draco argued loudly over who should be the one teaching the seekers, but came to a diplomatic decision by deciding to teach the team as a whole. That would solve the problem of not having a chaser teacher, Ron had exclaimed loudly once all the attention was stolen from his Keeper side. Draco even managed not to curse once, even when a Hufflepuff had managed to miss the snitch two times, after Harry had insisted he play the role. The soft punk probably thought he was the next Cedric Diggory.

"Stop being so harsh with the snitch, Baker! Treat it like it's a missing dog you're desperate to find, not hunt! Reed! You're a chaser, not a beater! Act like one!" He yelled out, the bad cop along with Ron. George and Harry were ever the crowd pleasers, and George had even once attempted to teach a player how to cheat. Draco never thought he'd ever side so much with Ronald in his lifetime. He then found out that a majority of the students were Muggleborn, which explained how they never seemed to place Draco. Since the war had started, babies seemed to limit in population. Draco noticed George walking away from Harry after talking for a bit, and raced up to him. "Any luck?" He whispered. Harry winked at him. "None that he's said, but you can see the difference, right?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Difference

Draco summoned the banners and Harry spelled Epoximise onto the cherry-colored stage. "Welcome to Iota Mu Xi, Freshmen!" Was spelled out on the biggest of the banners, and covered in glitter, which Draco thought was girly and tacky. Harry, and the rest of the Iota Mu Xi body; however, were now infatuated with the growing trend of the 2000's muggle zany and rest of the Iota Mu Xi hall was covered with enchanted posters, murals, and even the occasional embroidery. Blaise and Justin had worked hard to make the whole fraternity look optimal, and even Draco was impressed at the almost of detail they put in this year.

"Is that good, Draco?" Harry asked, squinting as he adjusted his glasses. It was a tad crooked, and Draco hastened to rotate the banner with his wand before the spell started to stick like glue. It clicked together satisfyingly, and Draco turned in time to help Harry with his heroicness of supporting the weight of Anthony Goldstein's large package. "Salazar Harry, what have you got yourself into this time?" Draco asked, as Harry struggled to carry the weight. "Just... need... help... carrying it... can't reach wand..." He grunted, and Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's little dramatic display. Did the prat ever think before he acted?

Harry groaned and motioned to Draco to get his wand out, so Draco levitated the brown box before it could smash them. "Good Merlin, Anthony, what do you have in there?" Draco asked, the levitation already weighing on his wand strength. Anthony looked up at it with a gulp. "Terry told me Blaise told him that I had to grab this for him, or there would be consequences." Draco snorted. Blaise was almost as bitchy as himself whenever he was stressed out. He must have really been into making this a success, which Draco thought was very Gryffindorish of him. He should know that Iota Mu Xi would always be a hit with Harry as an Alumni.

"I'll get that for you then. Where's it supposed to go?" Harry asked, stealing the package from Draco's own spell with his own before he could even blink. Draco would be pissed off by it if it didn't turn him on so much. "Over there by the back." Anthony motioned to the door in particular, and Draco followed after Harry with the package. "You're such a dork." Draco told him, as he confidently levitated the box without a muscle twitch. "I didn't know it was that heavy. I was just going to help him up." Harry explained. "Well maybe next time, remember that you're still a scrawny Gryffindor." Draco mocked sweetly.

"You're such a prat." Harry exclaimed, kicking the door open to walk into George, once again, hiding out from other people in the storage room. They thought he had changed for the better, but now he pushed away those who tried to help him more than ever. Draco quickly set the box down on the floor. Ever since the trip with the kids, he only seemed to want to focus his attention on young children in sports. Draco wasn't close enough to the Weasel to know if that was a coping tactic or not. "Hey, mate. Need some help?" Harry asked, referring to the map he was focusing on, a drawing of a Quidditch math with tactics written on it, bouncing off the drawing by magic.

~.~.~.~.~.

George looked up quickly, caught up off the trance of drawing what was most definitely a idea for an invention using the Quidditch kids they had trained with before. Harry didn't worry too much though. At least he wasn't crying about Fred's portrait for once. "Oh, Harry. No, I got it. Just on a break. You'll be glad to know I've thought of something for my shop." Ouch. 'My shop' could mean two things: he was over Fred's death completely, or he was ignoring the prospect of the portrait's existence. And it was probably the latter. Harry decided to ignore the comment. "That's great. What is it?" Harry asked, sharing a look with Draco. His look conveyed _what are you doing Harry you great idiot_ but Harry ignored that too.

"I've got a amazing idea for Hogwarts Quidditch, Harry. You won't believe it when it's done. It's revolutionary." George told him, looking back to refine his paper by eliminating a smudge so fast Harry couldn't even tell the spell. "That sounds great, George." Draco gave him another look and Harry nudged him and looked at the door. "Can you give us a minute? We'll be back." Harry said fast, trudging after Draco. He didn't need to. George turned back as quickly as he turned forward. "What are you doing?" Draco almost shouted as Harry closed the door behind him. "Look, Draco. I know you think we should make him see reality the hard way. But we tried that. And it didn't work."

Draco bit his lip and threw his hands up, scaring a younger Iota Mu Xi member as they walked by with their friend. "Obviously you haven't been hard enough. I've tried with this man, Harry, but he obviously needs therapy, not another Championship." Harry put a finger on Draco's mouth, and led them farther down the hallway into a alcove. "Draco, for merlin's sake. Please just act normal for me. Ron and I will work this out." Harry begged, not wanting to make a scene. Draco's eyebrows furrowed before slowly kissing Harry's finger. "...Alright. But this is the last time, Harry, I'm serious." Draco told him.

Harry weighed his options. He really needed to help a mate out, but he also needed to keep his boyfriend in a non-bitch state. He nodded and moved a strand of loose hair out of Draco's face. "Okay. We'll fix this, I swear." He said, giving Draco a kiss. Draco deepened it, pressing Harry's face against his before he could complain about not helping out. Harry felt himself give into the happiness of kissing someone he truly loved, even if it was bound to be interrupted. As if on cue, Blaise stuck his head into the alcove to catch them snogging. "Draco, stop eating Harry's face off, we need him to say hi to the new boys." He called out, bored at the snogging and quite frazzled.

Harry watched as Draco gave him another kiss before he stopped cupping his face. Harry put a hand to his cheek, he didn't remember his hands getting there and he wouldn't be surprised if there was a red mark on it. Draco winked at him and Harry blushed. "Okay, I'm coming." He called out, dusting off his muggle jeans and clipping his robe back together. "Wish me luck." He told Draco, grabbing his hand before tugging him after Blaise. Now it was Draco's turn for his face to heat up. He still wasn't used to doing public displays of affection with Harry, especially in front of Iota Mu Xi. But what could they do anyways?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I Know You're Lying

Harry knew Draco was going to hate the Weasley family dinner, but he had to invite him to go with him after Molly Weasley's pestering. Now, they were for in the 3rd time in 3 years, uncomfortably standing along the edges of a family get-together in the living room before the actual dinner happened. The Weasley Burrow was decorated with everyone's travels with the War money, If anyone had learned anything from the Weasley family, is that they loved to go wherever they wanted to, and now the whole house was reminiscent of that with their new funds. It was nice to Harry to see them doing so good.

Draco motioned to Harry that they should find a seat, and Harry nodded. They found a small armchair that was otherwise not occupied and squeezed into it together. They could not have been able to sit in it together if it not had been for their both skinny size. Ron, at once, began to shift his way towards them with Hermione in tow. "Harry! Draco. Good to see you made it." Ron had two glasses of Butterbeer and handed one of them to Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's behavior and looked to Draco. "You like red wine, right Draco?" Draco nodded and Hermione gave a knowing look to Ron before heading off to the kitchen.

Ron talked with them for a bit, while Draco fumbled with his tight robe that was way too warm for him to wear in a house with multiple chimneys, until Bill joined them and the conversation quickly changed from light gossip to a Quidditch argument. Draco took this as a sign to jump in, and Harry would worry about having to stand in the middle of them if they had not been rosy in the cheeks from laughter and butterbeer. It was obvious Draco had a laugh-inspiring view on the Canons. Harry squeezed Draco's hand and took a sip of his own butterbeer. He barely noticed the yell from Ginny in the kitchen to 'bugger your voices down'.

They joined the rest of them outside where they were hosting the dinner, as the inside kitchen was too small to host a grand total of 12 people, and as soon as Harry stepped onto the grass Harry felt wonderfully at home. He had the odd wanting to twirl Draco around him, and decided to, because he could just blame on the butterbeer after all. Harry laughed at Draco's shocked face when he pulled him back to face him. "What in Merlin was that for?" Draco asked, exasperated. "Nothing, Draco." Harry gave Draco a peck on the cheek while Ron groaned behind them. "Oh, sorry, mate. Forgot you were there."

Harry and Draco ended up sitting right across from George. George sat absentmindedly poking at his food while the others cracked jokes and even Percy scarfed down his plate. "You alright there, George?" Harry asked him tentatively. Draco gave him a look and raised his eyebrows at George, who was now peeking out from over the corn. "Yeah, I'm fine, why do ya ask?" Bill, from the other side of George, stopped eating roast beef in order to take a look at George. "You need to eat and get out of that fantasy world, little brother." George glared at Bill and set his corn on the cob back onto the table. "It's not a fantasy world, and don't act like you have the right to police the 'big brother' notion over me!"

~.~.~.~.~.

Draco leaned over to whisper to Harry as he watched the heated exchange. "Is this normal?" He questioned. Harry shrugged and went to whisper something to Ron sitting next to him. Harry quickly talked under his breath. "Let's just say this isn't a normal dinner discussion." Harry's eyebrows were raised and he looked like a frazzled owl in the 6 pm darkness. Bill stood up and pointed down at George, who even with George's impressive height doubled it. All the attention from the table was already on the two of them. Ginerva, already pissed, looked ready to stab them with a fork.

"Stop holding the war over my head, George! You know I did all that I could to protect this family, and just because Fred is dead doesn't mean you get to attack me and everyone around you when they try to help you!" George said, voice calm but getting higher by the second. Fleur put a calming hand on Bill's arm next to him. "Boys! Stop this now! You know better than to argue at the table!" Molly demanded, and no sooner than her request rang out than George had stood up and walked away from the table. "What in merlin's name was that about?" Ginerva asked, clearly baffled at the turn of events.

"He's more upset about the portrait than he told the rest of you." Harry told them, and Percy scratched his eyebrow in confusion. Arthur looked ready to go after George, and Molly looked ready to either snatch George or have a good cry. It was really depressing Draco out and he wasn't even that close to Harry's adoptive family. "Harry, let's go after him." He told Harry. Harry nodded at him and addressed the rest of the family. "We'll be back." They quickly followed George back into the house. "Do you know where George goes where he's angry?" Draco asked him as they walked into the empty kitchen.

Harry looked around. "I'm guessing his old room. I know you haven't been upstairs yet, so just be careful of the house. It's a lot like Hogwarts, winding stairs and all that." Draco snorted. It had definitely looked like a clown house when he had first saw it 3 years ago. He hadn't said anything, of course. Harry led him up the second floor, and Draco smelled... cigarettes? fuel? "It's gunpowder." Harry told him. "Harry? That you?" Draco heard George's voice from behind one of the doors and George creaked it open. "Here, come in." He told them, kicking the door open with a wand-controlled shoe.

The room was a total mess. It was painted black because of all the experiment stains, and Draco was pretty sure he couldn't tell what the carpet looked like because of all the boxes laying around. George laid on a stripped bed with a cigar floating above his mouth. Draco coughed and extinguished the smoke. "Mate. Gross." He told him with a disgusted sneer. Harry gave him a quick look and sat perched on the opposite bed. " _Mate_ , you need to talk with your parents so this shite doesn't happen again." Harry told him. "Yeah, and a therapist. Plus that Fred portrait of yours. It doesn't help to not talk to the dead, me and Harry should know."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Oui?

Draco and Harry were on cleaning duty in Iota Mu Xi, which meant they were basically maids for the few dorm rooms Iota Mu Xi had. Blaise and Justin were working on expanding the place, but with more and more Frats and Sororities popping out for W.I.N.S.D.A.L.E (Wizard's Internship Novice Studies Department And Learning Environment) _they had just given the founder's name an acronym,_ Draco thought with a snort. It was one of the few topics Hermione had talked with him about when she had dropped by their dorm room. It was a decision put into effect this year with the huge over abundance of students being transferred in from other schools.

Hermione had probably engineered that whole idea herself, because she couldn't even stop herself from sharing the early information with a distrustful Slytherin. Harry had been with it, of course, musing about ' _well at least they won't ask about who the founder is anymore, huh?_ ' Harry had been trying to stay overly peppy these days whenever he brought George back to see Fred with Snape standing right to the next portrait. It had probably caused a lot of stress on Harry, but Draco found it remarkable how Harry had put in the work to move on from his anger issues when Draco had taken over three months.

Draco and Harry and the rest of the unfortunate souls that were veterans during the first year and didn't get a dorm room were now tasked to clean shite up since the kitchen had been expanded in the last year to fit all the new residents that had moved in. Draco had complained to Blaise about how they were slaves with no payment, but Blaise had only said ' _it's a brotherly duty for the house._ ' His Hufflepuff roommate was truly rubbing off on the less cultured Slytherin. Harry had teased Blaise about sounding like a American and Draco had to keep Blaise from jinxing his annoying boyfriend.

"Draco, look up there." Harry pointed up at the ceiling and Draco realized he had been daydreaming. Draco looked up and realized Harry had been talking with a disturbed voice a little too late. On the ceiling there was a omelette stuck on the ceiling. And it was most definitely because of magic. It had the sticky substance of something George and Fred had thrown around in Hogwarts at lunch. "What even is that it's sticking to?" Draco asked quizzically. "Looks like Magic Glue. Sticks like muggle glue except with wizard enhancement. I'm betting George just put another line of those out." Draco shook his head.

"We need to find out who put this here." Draco told Harry, on the verge of anger. Really, some tourist just _had_ to fuck with the higher-ups _today?_ Draco was going to show them why he was chosen to be a prefect. And it wasn't because of his stunning record. "WHO IN THE SALAZAR'S ASS PUT A MERLIN'S DAMN OMELETTE ON THE CEILING?" Draco yelled down the long corridor. There was no answer from any of the loners out working until a door opened nearby. Harry put a hand to his head as Draco quickly swiveled to the target. "Do you know who did this?" Draco asked in a devilishly calm voice.

~.~.~.~.~.

A boy with a part in his hair and eyeliner on stepped out and looked straight at Draco with a sort of calm that Harry knew must be because he was from another country. "Oui? I did that." He spoke with a huge french accent. Draco blinked at the fact that he admitted it so easily. "Okay... well can you _please_ take it down. Like now." Draco asked pretentiously. "Oh. I thought it was free will in this frat. I was saving it for later." Harry snorted and debated whether he should act like good cop. "Are you kidding me? This is Britain, not America. You still have rules here!" "I think the United States still have laws, Draco."

"That's not the point, Harry. The point is this freeloader thinks he can get off with putting a omelette on my mate's fucking property!" The boy's face lit up in recognition and Harry thought he looked a lot like Colin in that moment. "Are you the owner's friend? The scary-looking one?" Harry couldn't help himself from laughing at that one. "What is all this yelling about, Draco? No lover's quarrels in the frat. That's Justin's problem." To the man's credit, he didn't seem phased by the lover's quarrel. He just seemed terrified of Blaise. "Blaise, you scaring kids in our frat isn't going to make them listen to you better."

Blaise glared at Harry and turned to Draco. "Is there a reason for this?" He asked. "Of course there is. This heathen decided it was a good idea to leave his shite hanging around on the ceiling whenever he wanted to for us to clean up." Draco badmouthed. Harry realized they hadn't even asked for his school ID. "Jacques, is it, can you clean this up please? Before I get back." He then turned back to wherever he apparated from and left them alone. Jacques, as he was called, scrambled to wave his wand at the omelette until it fell splat onto the ground. Draco cursed and Harry winced at the toppings that came flying off.

"Are you always this messy?" Draco growled. Harry put a comforting hand on Draco's arm. He still didn't let up. "Merlin, clean that up." As Jacques stood frozen. Harry decided to give him a break and floated up the mess before Draco could protest. "Now put it in a garbage can." Jacques scurried away with the levitated food. "Stop being so nice to these people." Draco told him. Harry rolled his eyes. "We better keep cleaning up before Justin bitches at us." Draco agreed and they headed to the kitchen. "Need any help?" Harry asked a frazzled Justin with Ernie holding a clipboard.

Ernie almost pushed the clipboard into his hands. "These are all the complaints of a toilet not working. Please get on that as soon as you can." He then went off to bark at a couple of Sophomore students. Justin turned to them. "Don't worry about him. Just try to do some." He said with a smile. Harry and Draco shared a look. "Not. It." Draco spat out. Harry laughed. "I think we can handle it with spells." Draco rolled his eyes. "We need George for a spell that big." Harry laughed. "Let's go, Malfoy." Draco groaned and stalked off with him in the direction of the bathrooms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Letting Go

There was never such a stranger thing than Draco actually _trying_ to be nice to a Weasley. A dead one, at that. In a portrait. In Hogwarts. Harry knew he had to give Draco some respect for his stern, if not wavering, politeness. "How are you doing... Fred?" Draco asked, unsure of how to address Fred. It was the first time when Draco had asked anything of Fred without Harry first instigating it. Fred mostly avoided Draco for Harry, which had irritated Draco to no end. "I'm fine. Life doesn't change much when your only visitors are old people and the young." Fred reacted with a grin.

Draco didn't catch the joke and continued on. "We've got to talk to you about George." Draco nodded to Harry and Harry nodded affirmatively, trying to stand a little straighter. "What about him? Going to tell me how you communicated with the dead before? Because George already told me about that. He doesn't believe it'll change anything." Incredibly, Fred flexed his painted fingers into air quotes. "Incorrect. Communicating with the dead, necromancy or not, can increase your chances of letting go as a wizard with a bond." Snape, the great bastard, had taken the opportunity to slide into the conversation without asking. Harry hadn't even noticed he was there.

"And what do you know about it, you old bat? Just because you were my old Potions professor doesn't mean you know more shite than my brother." Fred antagonized. Draco looked conflicted on whether he should step in and further the argument or just stay out of it. Harry decided to act on his Saint Potter instincts. "I think we should get back to the subject at hand." He shot a glare at his old-enemy-turned-savior. He was still a prat when the situation called for it. "Your brother needs to get his priorities straight, young man. And Mr. Malfoy, I don't know why you keep company with this Weasley fellow."

Draco scoffed and inched closer to Harry. "No advice needed, godfather." Harry smiled and squeezed Draco's hand before he could fight it off. The more squeamish he could make Snape, the sooner he would leave. it worked. Snape quickly excused himself and went into another frame. "Thank Merlin he's gone." Harry hunched his shoulders back. Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's display and spoke up again. "Fred, the only way to get George out of his funk is to maintain contact with him and tell him to move on. For real this time." Draco pointed a finger at the portrait as though that would convey the message.

"I'm aware of his... funk. But he just doesn't want to talk to me. I don't see how I can change that, being inanimate and all." Fred gestured back into his larger-than-life portrait. Draco cringed and changed his tactic. Harry knew he had to step it up somehow. "I know George only has one ear, but he can still listen to you." Harry wheezed and stepped in front of Draco. "What he means is, we can change his mind. If we work together this time. We just need to set up something." Harry finished. Draco gave him a look but Harry stared defiantly back. They needed all the help they could get.

~.~.~.~.~.

Draco thought Harry was acting like a huge git. Which wasn't new, but it was crucial to their latest 'mission' that they use a Slytherin approach to get George to stop acting like a whiny git and tank the WWW before it even truly began. And besides, did Harry really think two butt-headed Weasels would be able to solve their own issues with a talking exercise? No, they needed something more than that. And it involved a lot of wit and training, Harry in particular for the training part. Fred gave Draco a raised eyebrow and Draco seethed inwardly. What did that bastard know about puns?

"I just don't know how'd we do that, Harry. Have you talked to Ron about this? He's just as skeptic as you. But he doesn't think a confrontation is the answer." Fred told Harry sincerely. It was true, Ron knew George like the back of his hand and knew that just pestering George wouldn't make him move on, as he was very hard-headed and a all-around rebel. But there was no over option than to follow Draco's plan, and Harry just hoped it would work like the way he said it would. "Draco's got a plan. We know it'll work. We just need you to help us. And actually be pleasant with your brother for a change."

Fred scoffed. He wasn't pleased with the direction George had taken their company. Fred thought George was just hogging the spotlight, or PR. He thought their inventions should be used for fun, not commercial gain. He was definitely not pleased the first time he heard of the Championships. Ron had heard a lot from Fred about not being 'nosy when we actually need you to be nosy.' Harry had gotten off with just a shake of the head, which Ron had ignored him for a single day for. Being 'Saint Potter' had its downsides. Hermione had told him it was best to interfere when necessary, which was why he was here as a happy medium.

"I'll try. But he has to be nice to me too." Draco rolled his eyes and Harry elbowed him. Now was not the time for maturity comments. "I saw that. Just because I'm a portrait doesn't mean I'm stupid, lads. But I'll tell you what. You get a decent plan off Draco, I'll hear ya." Draco winked at Harry and stood up straighter. "Oh I've got a plan. It just needs a few twinks... and George needs to get ready to see the world past life and death." Harry gave him a look. _Really?_ _That's how he describes his_ plan? _What a bastard._ Harry almost laughed. It seemed Draco never changed when it came to getting attention for a dramatic effect.

"Well that's a crude way of saying you're going to travel with him. But I don't get how this involves me." Fred waved his hands around. He looked tired for a portrait. Harry wondered if he ever slept. If sleeping even did anything. "We're going to take you with us." Harry told him, excited. Fred looked at him in disbelief. "How will you be doing that? I'm attached to the walls." Fred told him. Harry looked at Draco for this, he wasn't the scientific type. "We'll be using a little thing a old friend showed to us." Draco reached into his pocket and brandished his wand. "Jeez dude! Why you using that for?" Fred asked. "Because we need a spell. One that can make you into a mirror."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: In a WHAT?

Draco massaged his temples as Hermione Granger complained yet again about their plan to Harry. Seriously, Draco was sure that with every puff of air Hermione exerted her hair got more poof. Harry, the poor sod, took it as Hermione rambled about the illegal nature of the project and the fact that "You never even found out who sent Colin in the first place, Harry!" Draco was wondering if his arse would get sore from sitting on the couch for too long. "You can yell about it all you want, Granger, but Harry and I are still going to do it. Even Ronald thinks it's a good plan." Hermione groaned. "Oh, so since Ron, the man known for his incredible intelligence and forethought, told you it was a good plan, you decided to go along with it?"

Harry gave a side eye to Draco but Draco wasn't to be intimidated. He yawned for show and put his hands up. "Something like that." Hermione's eye twitched and her robes moved with magic activity. Draco could see why Harry's best friend was so easy to whip. "Harry, I honestly can't believe you'd put time and effort into a _dangerous_ invention when you could've just talked it out with George and Fred! That's why his portrait is _there_ , for Merlin's sake!" It had been like this for a hour. Hermione going back and forth with Harry about why he couldn't trust a scheme that came from a unidentified box.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were personally accusing me of putting Harry into a dangerous situation." Draco shot back before Harry could get a word out. Harry stepped between them before Hermione could make the situation worse with pulling her wand out. "Oh come on you guys, don't make me get Ron." Draco chuckled at Harry's brilliant choice of diversion tactic. Nothing like a hot-headed Weasley to make them to all settle down with themselves. "Look Hermione, we've already tried the talking method loads before. George won't budge on his inability to see reason with Fred."

Hermione sighed and used her wand to cast another _Lumos._ She then grabbed Harry's quill and ink and started writing on a piece of parchment Harry had left out. Draco stood up awkwardly, cracking his back in the process. "What is she doing?" Draco asked Harry, going to stand by him. Harry grinned and gave Hermione a knowing look. "Finding a way to help us." Sure enough, Hermione stood back up and handed them a list. "This is everything you need to make the experiment as safe as possible. I know a contact who can supply you a safe enchanted object to use, we'll see if they supply mirrors."

Draco took the parchment and critiqued it. He then stuffed it into his robe pocket while Harry bucked at him for the list. Harry huffed as Draco smirked at him. "We'll be sure to check it. Are you done catching up with Harry now? Because I want my room back now." Hermione glared at him and ignored him for Harry. "I'll talk to you sooner rather than later to check on that list. You better follow it." She gave Harry a hug and then nodded to Draco before scurrying out the door. "Good, now that we're alone..." Draco told Harry, throwing the list back onto the table. He smoothed down Harry's shirt and kissed his forehead. "S-stop. We have to w-work." Harry breathed out, chest twitching. "Ugh. Fine."

~.~.~.~.~.

They were in the middle of scheduling a appointment with Mr. Clarke from the Curses Division of the Ministry, when Ron knocked on their door. "I'll get it." Harry told Draco, who was in the middle of writing a Owl to him. Maybe they could just go downstairs and fire call, because the penning back and forth was getting tiresome. Harry opened the door to Ron, who thankfully, had brought food. "Thought you might need this after dealing with Hermione." Ron held out a box of pizza and Indian take out on top. "Thanks Ron. Come on in. Draco! He's brought food!" Draco turned around in his chair and pushed his parchment aside.

"Food? Tell me that has Parmesan on it. If I'm eating muggle food it has to have cheese." Draco pointed at the pizza. Harry rolled his eyes and Transfigured the couch into a table with chairs. It had a weird shade of purple, but it was better than going downstairs to the kitchen. "You'll eat it if you don't want to wake up Harry at 2 in the morning to go get food in the cafeteria." Ron told him, setting down the food on the table. Harry opened up the Indian bag to find chicken marsala inside. Draco opened the pizza and dived in for a slice. "Don't tell anyone about this." Draco warned Ron before folding the pizza.

"Draco, say thank you to Ron." Harry told him, rolling his eyes as he scooped his chicken marsala into a bigger bowl. Ron Transfigured his chair into a recliner, which looked like a lot of hard work to Harry. He must have been practicing after all that time sitting down in Business class. "How's that mirror going for ya?" Ron asked Harry. Harry stabbed at his chicken with a fork as he answered. "Draco's going over your girlfriend's list right before you came in. Was forwarding another message to a Cursebreaker." Ron nodded and sucked a noodle into his mouth from his own Ramen cup.

Harry wondered where they were going to find a suitable mirror. Hopefully the Cursebreaker had one, or they were going to have to go to a Dark arts store and buy one themselves. "And you're going to find a mirror just like Colin's?" Ron asked. Draco looked irritated with all the conversation while he was eating a slice of pizza. "We'll go and buy whatever is the easiest to curse- _er_ enchant." Harry shared a look with Draco. "It's okay mate. I know Fred's dead. If only George understood that." Ron said solemnly. "Pretty much." Draco responded. "The prat isn't listening to anything we say. It's time to put a plan in action."

"I agree." Ron told Draco for probably the first time. "He's always lurking or in the bad mood. Mom is always going on about him getting another job besides managing his place. WWW isn't that hard to promote with all the eager workers there now." It was true. WWW was a huge success and young people across the world were visiting and even offering positions. George needed no help in the area. He only needed help moving on, and Draco's plan to put Fred in a mirror was sure to work, since they couldn't be apart with a mirror close to home. He couldn't use the portrait as a excuse anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Mirror Mirror...

"Are you sure this is the one?" Harry asked the Cursebreaker. The mirror was a lot more gaudy than the one Colin had been trapped in. Harry had been considering asking if they had a diary to use- except one that wasn't a dark artifact like the Riddle diary. Draco loved it instantly. It was obviously old and passed on with spells, because it had that rustic magical use that Harry had seen in his Black-inherited manor. It had a rune on the back and a amulet stuck to the front of it. Draco had already charmed it to green. "I'm sure we can make it less girly for Fred, Harry." Draco told him offhandedly, still studying the mirror until he fixed it with a charm to turn the base baby-blue.

"Draco, enough. We haven't even bought that yet." Harry told him sternly. Draco looked down at him like a petulant child, except Draco was at least 5 inches taller than Harry. "Like we aren't going to buy this. Would you rather take your chances with something he hasn't tested yet?" Draco challenged, referring to Mr. Clarke, who was pointedly pretending to not hear their conversation while dusting off dark objects. The whole place was off Knockturn Alley and Harry had the distinctive feeling Draco had been here before after his apprenticeship was over. "That's not the point. It's called being polite to shop keepers. Remember what we've been over?" Harry hissed under his breath.

Draco huffed impatiently and handed off the mirror to Harry. "Fine." Harry grinned and stepped back to the counter. "I think we'll buy this one. You're sure the charms are in place right?" Harry asked. Mr. Clarke swooped back to the counter and took the mirror from Harry. "Absolutely sure. You take this to the man in charge of the ritual, he can do it easy. Assuming he knows how to of course." Mr. Clarke said unworried. Harry gave a questioning glance to Draco but he was already enchanted by another magical item at the front of the store. It looked like a coffin. Harry shrugged and turned back to the man. "I've got a check then."

"Harry, would you look at this? I remember seeing one of these when I was 11." Draco told him after he paid. Draco was pointing to the coffin- a Sarcofaggus? a Sarcophase? Harry never had paid attention at the museum on school trips. "It's a sarcophagus. One straight from Wizard History." Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's dramatic nature. It was probably some pure-blood wizard coffin from the dark ages that had the misfortune to not marry another pure-blood and was evicted from the family Mausoleum. Harry wondered if Draco was planning on buying it for his huge bedroom. "Oh come on. It's not _that_ weird." Harry guessed his face had showed what he was thinking.

Harry looked in his pocket at the shrunken mirror. He wondered what Hermione would think when she found out it was just not a spell, but a whole _ritual_ _bond_ to complete on the mirror and Fred, all while in Hogwarts around schoolchildren. If it even worked. Draco was telling Harry about all the rituals he had read about in his Manor's library and Harry hadn't the heart to tell him that those books were probably all dark, or biased. It wasn't fair to skew Draco even farther off forgiveness for his father. "I'm sure Fred will love your willingness to put a spell on him." Harry told him jokingly. Draco stuck his tongue out at him. "At least it isn't a jinx."

~.~.~.~.~.

Draco held up the mirror at arms length to show Fred in the portrait. "You know, I might be inside a painting but I can still see normally." Fred told him. Draco sniffed and held it back. The audacity of this man! _Let's see how he feels when he's inside a MIRROR..._ Harry chuckled and Draco glared at him. And this prat was encouraging him! "Want to start the ritual now, Draco? The kids are still in class." Harry asked him. Draco rolled his eyes and took his wand out. "Alright. where should we put the mirror?" Draco asked him. Draco was surprised Severus hadn't stopped by to see what they were doing yet.

As if on cue, before Harry could respond, Snape himself appeared in his own portrait and stared down at them. "I never thought that when Fred Weasley was moved next to me that I would have to see the two of you all the blasted time." Snape insulted them. Harry groaned. "Nice to see you two, Professor Snape." Draco ignored his godfather and gave Harry a nudge. "Oh. Well it says here that Hermione said the best place to put the mirror was levitated right in front of Fred's... paint?" Harry suggested. Draco scoffed. "And of course I'm going to be doing that the whole time." Harry snorted.

Draco levitated the mirror and Snape looked ready to yell for Peeves. "Put that mirror down! What in Merlin's name are you doing, child?" Snape asked Draco, watching as he raised it to Fred's face. "It's a ritual. And I'd appreciate you keeping you and your big nose out of it, sir." Harry told him, without taking his eyes off their instruction lists. Draco held in a laugh as Snape frowned and began attacking Harry's character. Harry was unswayed, though, and began casting the charms necessary to bind Fred to the mirror. Harry then had to spell _Gemino_ on the mirror and the portrait so that they wouldn't be in trouble with Headmistress McGonagall for stealing a portrait entity.

"Okay, hold steady Draco. You alright?" Harry asked Draco. Draco could see why. He always got nervous around Harry whenever he started doing magic. Whether those nerves were dealing with fear for his own life or being turned on... that remained to be seen. "I'm fine. Don't focus on me, Harry. The only reason we can do this in the first place without consequences is because Fred is a spirit. Who knows what would happen if you turned away." Draco told him. Harry rolled his eyes. "Alright, Snape." Harry retorted. "Actually, he's the only reasonable one in your little duo." Snape told Harry.

Harry mumbled about Snape never staying quiet and then continued on with the end of the ritual. A rip in the dimension was made as Harry pantomimed the wand movements and Draco had to turn away from the light that reminded him of an Apparition- blinding and highly uncomfortable to look at. Harry muttered the last spell and Draco turned back to watch as Fred seemingly conjoined outside of the portrait and then split into the mirror and back into the portrait in about 10 seconds flat. It seemed to make Snape nauseous, by the way he was staring at them. "Did it work?" Harry breathed out, clearly affected by the mass-spell usage. "Look for yourself." Draco told him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: You're Joking, Right?

Harry pulled Draco in for a kiss. He tasted like his lavender cologne and mint and Harry would have continued his adventure in Draco's mouth if Draco hadn't pulled away. "Oh come on. And you call me the cockblock." Harry complained. "Your skin is losing that brilliant tan from summer. I almost miss it." Draco commented, feeling Harry's chin with his hand. "It wasn't like I was that light to begin with, Mr. Paler than anyone else in this school." Harry poked at him. Draco shook his head. "That was weak, Potter." Draco then snogged Harry hard and Harry struggled to regain his footing. "Oh you're getting it now." Harry muttered, wandless magic pulling Draco's trousers off.

Draco had just managed to get his pants back on by the time the doorbell was rang. Harry snickered at his scandalized face as he went to grab his trousers. "I'll get it." Harry told a red-faced Draco with his hair mussed up. He limped over to the door and threw a robe over himself before answering. "Hermione?" Hermione stood at the door with the mirror in her hands. Fortunately, it was turned towards her and not towards a mussed up Draco. "And Fred." Hermione told him, smiling, haven't not noticed Draco yet. Harry heard Draco sneakily try to slink out of Harry's bed into his own.

"What's that... Draco, what are you doing? I was just about to tell Harry about Fred." Hermione scanned Draco, half covered by the blanket tucked in him as a robe. "...And you're wearing nothing but knickers. You could have at least summoned your trousers from your bed, Draco." She scolded him. "I was... trying..." Draco muttered. "I can see this isn't a good time." Hermione's eyebrows rose. "I'll give you the mirror. Fred's not in right now, thankfully, as he can only inhabit one portrait at a time. The power of the mirror isn't that great, and perhaps the only reason it worked was because of Harry's magic."

Draco scoffed and fumbled with his wand again. "Are you done raising his ego?" Finally, Harry heard the whoosh of Draco's robes and trousers summoned to him. Harry hoped he wouldn't put them back on, at least so Hermione would leave. "Very funny. I'm sure we can handle him." Harry told Hermione. Hermione hesitantly handed the empty mirror to Harry and eyed him warily. "You be careful with George. He might explode again when he finds this out." Hermione was referring to the dinner that quickly went south. "'I'm sure he'll be more open when it's just us." Draco affirmed, slinking up to Harry's side, sadly fully clothed.

Hermione sighed. "I think so too. Listen Harry, that mirror has a lot of back-up charms keeping it secure. Put by me and myself alone, so you better keep that safe, not just for my sake, but Fred's as well." Harry shrugged and turned to Draco. "We got this. Thanks Hermione." Hermione gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before leaving. "We do know what we're doing, right?" Harry asked Draco. Draco laughed and pinched Harry's cheek. "I hope so." "Ow!" Harry squeaked. "Aw, sorry pumpkin." Draco cooed mockingly. They heard a cough and Harry started. "Uh, you two have company." Fred had appeared in the mirror.

~.~.~.~.~.

"Fuck sakes man, why do you have to come when we're occupied?" Draco complained to Fred in Harry's hand. _Just like Colin,_ he thought. Always appearing at the worst time. Maybe it was a trait of people stuck in mirrors. "Well sorry, I didn't know you two would be flirting like a bunch of horny rabbits." Fred retorted. Harry bit back a laugh and Draco glared at him. Wasn't that prat ever serious? "Sorry. Fred, we put you in a mirror so you and George could grow close... at your leisure, of course." Harry cringed. Draco sighed. "I'm sure it'll make sense when we bring you to him. He'll be able to talk to someone stuck in a mirror if he tries hard enough."

Harry nodded. "We could do a intervention... bring up you easily... hopefully once you two are alone he won't break you?" Harry questioned. Draco elbowed him. "What? I was joking!" Fred let out a guffaw. "Don't even wish that into existence, Harry. Who knows what my crazy twin will do once he sees me in a mirror after he already hates me in a portrait." Fred told them. Harry grinned and sat the mirror on his desk and perched on it. "He won't like it at first. But once he gets a good, long, look at you, possibly after we've left, he'll understand and talk to you." Harry said optimistically. Fred cocked his head.

"And you're sure he'll eventually... move on? Past my existence?" He asked nervously. It was hard to see Fred like this, even Draco could agree. Harry wasn't as close to the twins as he was with Ron and Ginny, but they were still family to him and especially so after the war. He had taken on peer mediator after seeing how his family had suffered. Draco wish he wouldn't be so hard on himself in the process, though. "Yes, as long as we keep encouraging him. I doubt he'll break you, if he knows we're keeping tabs on him. He needs to know what he's doing isn't okay. He has to move on eventually."

"As we've said." Draco rolled his eyes fondly. "Fred, want to go out? We'll take you to a sandwich place and everything." Draco and Harry had in mind a simple trying exercise to get Fred used to talking outside, as well as seeing if the charms would hold in a high-frequency area. They needed to test how far the mirror could go, so that nothing scarring would happen like Fred disappearing forever from the mirror if he accidentally-or purposely- dropped it. Draco didn't want to hear from Hermione about any mishaps, and he had a feeling Harry didn't either. "Oh, I'm the third wheel, huh?"

"I would say you could bring your fireworks, but I don't think mirrors can hold things." Harry told him sarcastically. Draco went to pick up Fred carefully, not trusting Harry's clumsiness when it came to handling magic. "I might not be able to hold things, but I can still hex you." Fred warned. Draco laughed, knowing for a fact that portraits couldn't, but the look on Harry's face was priceless. He was like a child, scared by a urban legend. "Don't worry, Harry, I'll protect you. The sandwiches count as barriers." Harry squinted. "Oh come on. Now I know you're just messing with me. Very funny."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Big Brother Little Brother

"Well? How does it look?" Harry asked, showing Fred around their Iota Mu Xi fraternity house. "Like America and fish and chips had a baby." Fred told him. Draco rolled his eyes from where he stood with a disassociating George. "How can you even know that it smells like that? It could smell like mint for all you know." Harry chuckled and nodded. "We actually clean up as part of our brotherhood pact." Draco elbowed George to say something, as he was now cleaning up additional litter on the side of a couch in the sitting area. "Smells good from where I'm standing." He mocked. "I love what you've done with it. And you say a Hufflepuff helped?"

"Two. And a Slytherin, excluding Draco of course." Harry smirked at Draco. "I guess that explains the humble comrade. Oy George, how's it feel to be around Slytherins all the time?" Draco might have been imagining it, but he swore for a second there George cracked a smile before going back to neutral. "Considering I'm older, I have to give them respect like a good big brother would." Harry laughed and Draco snorted. _Really? Respectful?_ "He's lying. He's always rude to me." Theodore walked in behind them and Draco turned to salute. "Who are you again?" George asked, wand still in hand.

Fred laughed and scooted around in the mirror to Theo lurking behind George's lanky form. "Aren't you that pureblood boy who was infamous for his spell-making? Yeah, I know you, Nott." George scowled and sighed. "You weren't supposed to say that." 'Hi Theo. Blaise is upstairs. We were _supposed_ to have this to ourselves." Draco told him, waving to the otherwise empty common room. "No way! Fred Weasley in a mirror? How did you manage that?" Theo asked, avoiding Draco's subtle hint and acting on Slytherin instinct. Draco groaned. "When you have the connections and the magic, anything is possible." Harry deflected.

George rolled his eyes. "And money. Loads of it. To make things where things shouldn't be." Harry gave him a glance. "George..." George tore his eyes away from Theo, who looked bored, and turned back to Harry with Fred in the frame. "What? I was just saying." Draco knew they needed a distraction. "Alright, Theo. Right this way. I'll tell you all about the man who gave us a link to the mirror, alright?" Theo grinned at him and followed him out to the back door. He hurriedly gave him a contact, then shut the door on him before he could react. _Sheesh. Always showing up at the wrong time._ Draco thought of his friends.

Draco expected to come back to a heated argument, but when he came back things were well, still tense, but Fred had obviously cracked a joke and Fred and Harry were both laughing on the couch. Draco supposed he could work with that. "Now what's going on?" Draco asked, sliding in next to Harry, deliberately close so their knees would slap together. "Fred made a joke about Slytherins. I made sure to join in." Harry slapped his knee back. "Oh very funny. I bet you had lots to say about the best house there is in such a short time, after all." There was an immediate negative reaction to what Draco _knew_ was a fact.

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry led them up to the main stage where Draco had put some of George's inventions in. The plan was to stumble upon them, (in between the mass of the Scottish dance music costumes) Draco was to set one of them off in a plight of attention, Harry was going to retell them one of the twin's most famous mischief-making. It was a perfect plan, because he had thought it up. Draco had originally disagreed with it, saying George would never fall for it, but Harry was confident now with Fred's last joke that George would eat it up. He just couldn't bring up the _dead_ part. Or anything about mirrors.

"Wow. Do you guys only clean, not organize?" Fred said with mock outrage. The stage was full with costumes from the last time performers had been there at a Iota Mu Xi meeting. They hadn't known what to do with all the extra stuff they bought, so they had left it there for the time being. It was the inspiration for Harry's plan. "That's more of Blaise's job. And he slacks on it." Draco joked back. Harry carefully levitated a shoe up that hid the firework from view. Draco, 'noticing' it, then pointed. "Hey, isn't that what you used against Umbridge?" Draco asked. "It is." Fred smiled. "We used that and a complicated spell just to fire back at her. We were famous."

George snorted and touched one of them. "More like infamous." Draco turned to him. "Sometimes infamous is pretty cool too, if you ask me." _That was a hard pass,_ Harry thought. Both Harry and Draco hated being infamous. But Draco was a great actor. "I would've loved being on the Daily Prophet back then." Fred told them. Draco winced. Harry waited with a baited breath. "Well we did... once." George said nervously. "You mean the Championships?" Fred asked him. Harry looked at Draco nervously. Draco got the hint and hurriedly went to set off one of the fireworks, just as George responded.

"I've been thinking. And I think you're right, George. The Championships were a good thing for our shop. Sure, I didn't think we'd go international, but you've been doing good things with it. I respect you and trust you with Weasley's Wizard's Wheeze's." Fred gushed. The firework exploded above them. Harry didn't know if that was a lie or the truth, but they definitely had made _some_ progress as they both looked up at the sight. Thankfully, it was a safe model, which meant nothing was destroyed. "Why did you set that off?" George asked, bewildered. Draco shrugged. "You looked like you were about to have a tantrum."

Harry gaped at Draco for his bluntness. Fred laughed at Draco's mockery of his brother and George turned beet red. "I was not! How dare you!" Harry grinned at the sudden turn of events and bet on making it go good. He slung an arm around Draco's and squeezed him. "Sorry for my boyfriend here. He gets a little jealous of the best house there is, Gryffindor." Draco punched his arm off and scowled. "Stop kissing up to those twins. They're not good for you." Draco pointed at the mirror and to George. "Aw come on mate, we're a team." George cooed, with a smile the brightest he's had in months.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Marketing Deals

Harry shimmied around the busy Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes, not wanting to break the magic mirror containing Fred's portrait. He had almost knocked over a flying display of mugs that changed color based on your mood when Draco hurriedly righted up the teetering platform. The mugs all magically turned _black_ for overworked. His eyebrow had twitched before joining Harry and wrapping an arm around him to prevent any more mishaps. "You don't have to walk like that. Just walk like a _normal_ person, one who doesn't knock over priceless magic items because you're too busy talking to Weasel." Harry heard a muffling from the mirror. "Sorry, what?" Harry asked to it. "I said I'm not a Weasel!" Fred appeared inside the mirror.

"Sorry, mate. your twin's business is driving me a bit bloody insane." Draco grumbled and moved Harry towards the cash register before they could get mobbed by a group of fan girls. Harry squeaked and turned around the mirror with a grin as he spotted George manning the counter on a muggle stool. The whole store smelled like spray paint from George spraying a recent installment of the huge bay window in the front bright orange. Draco had had a huge stroke when he had seen it for the first time outside the building. "Why in Merlin's balls did he not use a paint spell?" Draco had complained, pulling on his nose.

Fred had remained tight lipped until they had got into the store, and Harry wouldn't have doubted that he hadn't gone back to his own portrait once or twice in the meantime. He had easily made friends and gossiped his way back to the Weasley burrow when he could. Harry had heard stories while at lunch with Ron after his classes were over of Fred talking crap with men centuries older than him. "Well, at least the exterior isn't sold-out already. I thought for sure he wouldn't have gone through with our plans for when we would move out of that old bat's place." Fred said to Harry while they waited until George was done with a customer.

"Hey Harry! Hold on, Jimmy! Take over the register!" George called to another worker with a pinstripe suit that set them apart from the robe-wearing customers. He wore the big smirk he always wore when dealing with the WWW, and didn't even mind that Harry carried Fred with him. Or maybe he just didn't notice anymore. "What brings ya here?" He asked, scratching at a small octopus that was stuck to his head. "George, there's a-" Draco asked, "Octopus? That's my friend Reggie. Born out of a experiment gone wrong. Looking for a home for him right now. Are you interested? We'd love to have you come work with us, Draco, with those potions you make now and all." George talked fast.

George walked over to a large tank on top of a bookshelf and pulled the octopus off his head. Harry watched in awe as he dropped it into the tank and turned back to them. "I assume you want to show Fred around the place?" He asked, the whimsical look on his face gone with the octopus. He led them through to the workers-only zone and made them some tea with the filter. "Sweet? Unsweet?" He asked Draco, making Harry's with sweet. "Unsweet is fine." Harry looked over to see Draco grimace at the cheap supply. Harry stepped on his foot. "Damnit!" Draco growled. "Problem?" George asked. Fred giggled. "Nothing..." Draco groaned, charming away the muck left on Draco's shoe and glaring at Harry.

~.~.~.~.~.

After receiving the lukewarm tea and cursing at Harry behind his back for stepping on his expensive shoes, Draco followed Harry and George towards the stairs. "I've finished the whole upstairs. Ready for business and ready for imagining." George waved his hands around the platform and turned to Fred. "What do _you_ think?" He asked, tea in hand. Harry hurriedly showed Fred around until he could be face to face with George. Draco chuckled, he looked like a little mouse with his winter coat on. "I like it, but it's a bit too legal for my taste. Where's the infamous curses? The puke-makers? Everything we dreamed about in Hogwarts?"

Draco stilled. This again. George and Fred were always butting heads when it came to George's products. Fred wanted to be more wild, George preferred to make it profitable. He couldn't rely on his earnings from the Championships forever. Draco watched as a basketball player played against another in the magical version of Foosball. George had made them all tiny replicas of the boys from the actual Championships. They had sold out on the first week after they were produced, but now had dwindled slightly and George had moved on to other things. Which is what George and Fred _should_ be doing right now.

"I do what I have to do to keep this running, Fred. I'm not the same age we were when you di- never mind. I'll look into what you want." He diverted, motioning them down the shelves until they got to the back. "What is he thinking?" Draco whispered to Harry while George couldn't hear. Harry rubbed his forehead. "I think he's thinking that making Fred mad is the way to go." Harry looked down at pissed-off Fred in the mirror. "You're right on that one. But come on, Harry! Literacy!" He pointed at him. Harry rolled his eyes and tugged on Draco's robe. "Come on now. Before Fred blows a casket."

They joined George at the terrace and watched as George sorted through the work desk. "You've got a desk in the middle of the store?" Harry asked, and Draco remembered when Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes was the size of a flat. Now, George had a whole desk out for entertainment purposes. "Yes, well the kiddos like to see me at work sometimes. Plus no one ever messes with me, so I don't need privacy." George winked. Fred rolled his eyes in the mirror. Harry turned it away. "Wow! What are you working on?" Harry peered at the messy desk. There was no instruction pamphlet, just lots of transfigurations and the stinking sensation of used charms. Draco spotted more paint behind it.

"Just another ointment. I'm thinking of making something that can change your skin color without a potion. Watch." George said, rubbing the ointment on his skin. Slowly, his freckled skin turned to a green with spots on it. "Awesome!" Fred yelled, making the mirror jiggle in Harry's hands. George winced as he poured an acidic substance on his skin. "The problem is getting it off." The ointment dulled before disappearing. "Ouch." Draco winced as well. He was no stranger to hurtful ointments being used to get potions off the skin. It wasn't pretty. "Pretty much. It'd be a killer sale though. Hey, want to work on it together?" Harry and Draco shared a glance and nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Family Matters

 _Crash!_ "Oh no, did I break it?" Arthur Weasley exclaimed, bending down to retrieve the fallen magical teacup that had jumped right out of his hands while he was holding it and had chipped hard on the floor. "Sorry about that. Still working on the kinks." George apologized for him, using his wand to repair the ditzy teacup. Draco winced at the small scuff on the floor from the impact and cast a _Repario_ before Fred could see it and comment on it. They didn't need more fights with the family. Over the couple of weeks, They had gone back and forth while working together that it was almost impossible to believe they used to be inseparable.

Arthur then decided it was in best interest to tell George about all the new repairing stock he had gotten from the Muggle world at his job, which in no way interested Draco. He scanned the closed shop for Harry, and quickly spotted him among the fray or red-heads. He was currently in deep, or rather forced, conversation with Percy, who favored Harry above any others in the _perimeter_ to talk to. Harry didn't reciprocate. "I know you're in _partnership_ with that Malfoy fellow for a long while, and I need some advice on my girlfriend. You know about these things, right Harry? Girls aren't _that_ of a foreign concept to you, I mean you dated my sister right?" Percy rambled on as Draco neared the distance to the bench Harry was sitting on.

Harry had Fred's mirror in his hand, but Fred wasn't in it, after another spat at the hands of not only George, but Molly as well. George and Fred were arguing over his recent invention, which _benefited_ the Aurors, which Fred didn't appreciate much. Molly had intervened and complained about how much they were acting like toddlers, and George had dissipated back to his painting after a huff. Molly had quickly flooed to the station to continue yelling at him, which Draco had to admit was very _awesome_ to see the mother Weasel so angry. Harry hadn't shared these feelings and had jinxed him when he accidentally laughed.

"You're such an arse!" Harry had groaned, shaking his head as Draco smirked at him. His threats and jinxes had no affect on Draco anymore, if anything, they just turned him on. He doubted Harry didn't know that either. "Percy! Am I interrupting something?" Draco interrupted. He raised an eyebrow at the way Percy was trying to be quiet, which failed miserably, as his voice was so loud it carried over his hunched back and 'whispering' voice. The man really needed to do something other than be the wizard-equivalent of a lawyer all day. _How dreadfully boring._ "Kinda, yes." Percy said loudly. _And dreadfully obnoxious,_ Draco thought.

"It's alright, Draco." Harry jumped up fast as a bullet and wrapped a arm around Draco. "I was just about to say to Percy how love is a choice. I _chose_ to walk away from his sister because I couldn't choose to love her the way she wanted me to. I'm sure you'll know that about your girlfriend too, if she's the one you got to choose to work for her." Harry rambled, tugging on Draco's robe so he got the picture. "Right. See you later Perce'." Draco guided Harry to the other side of the room. "Thanks. I thought he'd never stop talking." Harry sighed. Draco laughed and cupped Harry's cheek. "I liked your speech." He whispered. "You've always liked being number one." Harry grinned, kissing the side of Draco's mouth. "Are you two done?" Fred groaned.

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry jumped back to see that not only had Fred reappeared in the mirror, but Molly had flooed back and was surrounded by the rest of the Weasley family. "Totally." Harry blinked, then walked swiftly towards them with Draco following behind. "Hey! Easy on the mirror!" Fred yelped, and made a show of wobbling in the small mirror. "Hilarious." Draco commented, face beet red. Harry snorted. "Everything okay over there?" Molly asked, doing another inspection spell on the place. She had never liked the idea of Fred and George having a shop. She seemingly turned germophobic whenever she came in, blaming it on the amount of people frequenting the shop.

"We're fine. Fred is just taunting us." Harry joked, swinging the mirror up in the air and then catching it before it could drop. Draco winced at his bravery, but Harry knew there was no way he could drop it. Years of seeker training meant he was confident at catching _anything._ And if he could show off while he was at it, well, people couldn't really blame him for that, could they? "Oh Fred, stop that!" Molly pestered him. Fred gaped. "Mama, you always believe him over me! Unbelievable!" Harry laughed and saw George laugh too as well. _Off to a good start,_ Harry thought, and Draco chimed in.

"So what's the huddle about?" Draco asked, Harry's arm still around him. Harry wondered if the closeness was making Ginny uncomfortable, but knew that at least Ginny had had a boyfriend or two. Assuming what Ron had angrily said at one of their lunches was right. Draco reveled in the touch, grinning at Ginny and Ron whenever he could. Harry rolled his eyes. " _George and Fred_ have decided to come to a decision about their newest product, the _Safety senser._ No more arguing. Of course that means we have to go put out news for it now." Molly waved with her wand and dozens of signs flew into her palm.

Draco shrugged and grabbed some papers off Ron's left side before he could protest. "Did you just... help Ron?" Harry asked bewildered. "Oh shut up." Draco glared at him. "I can't believe it myself really." Ron jibed in good-nature. "Ugh!" Draco huffed before sidling up to Molly. "Don't worry, I'll help you with my amazing charm." Draco saluted Harry and Ron the finger as the two walked out. "Really?" Percy groaned. Ginny laughed beside him. Arthur wisely ignored it. Harry blushed and followed him before he could be asked questions he didn't want to answer, especially from a quizzical Ron.

"I knew you'd come." Draco barked as Harry trotted towards them. Molly was already handing out and talking to a bunch of townspeople. Harry imagined George had garnered quite a fanbase just for his shop. "They were all looking at me weird thanks to you." Harry huffed, hiding Fred into his jacket for safe-keeping. He doubted he would protest much. "Harry dear, take some of these please! PERCY! RONALD! GEORGE! ARTHUR! Out now! And can someone contact Bill and Charlie?" Molly yelled before turning back to her sweet self when another witch approached her. "Looks like we've got another job." Draco told Harry.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Portrait Hour

"Merlin Sake, Fred, could you not have kept your big mouth shut for once and not tell the other portraits near you what you've been doing in your off-time?" Draco cursed. Harry blinked as the portraits crowded in the Headmistress' room chattered angrily about Fred getting to run off out of school grounds. Of course, Snape was the cause, having sold off the information once it pleased him. His old professor hadn't changed a damn bit. Headmistress' McGonagall sat at her desk with her hand on her head, in deep thought even though she was being hounded by a group of angry portrait-people.

"Sorry! It's not my fault that Snape is so nosey! And I may have told a story to some girls..." Fred complained from within the nearest portrait, having been called upon after McGonagall had learned about the 'concerns.' Frankly, Harry thought the hearing was a huge waste of time, that he didn't want to be apart of to begin with, having hated juries ever since Hogwarts, but Snape quickly ratted out Draco and Harry as well and they were forced to come. Harry was leaving the debating to Draco, he was never a fan of any of the portraits at Hogwarts until Fred came along in the first place.

McGonagall removed her hand and cut off the chattering among the portraits with a sigh. "I suspect you know, Mister Potter, that the portraits here at Hogwarts aren't too happy with the fact I let you _interfere_ with a portrait here, and place a curse onto a mirror while you were at it." She told them. "In all fairness, Miss McGonagall, it's not a curse. We rid the mirror of any infectious curses from a cursebreaker. We just used a spell of our own." Draco testified. The portraits quickly rose in volume in their teeters. Draco rolled his eyes. "It's _Headmistress_ McGonagall to you. And due to there being a overwhelming disagreement over the proceedings, we have to go over it."

"Oh come on! Because of _Snape_ ratting us out? He knew what he saw wasn't inappropriate! He's just lying!" Harry yelled. Draco sighed and squeezed Harry's elbow, trying to get him to be quiet. Harry shrunk back as the portraits all started to erupt with banter. Surprisingly, at least to Harry, some actually seemed to defend Snape. And here Harry thought Snape was against _everyone_ unless it concerned him. But maybe they were so prejudiced they looked over the fact that Snape was a half-blood when it came to two 'blood traitors'. "Enough. I'm sure Professor Snape has his reasons. We'll hear him read over his concerns now."

Draco looked at Harry with a snarl. Harry giggled and whispered into his ear. "Shouldn't your godfather be on your side?" He asked. Draco bit his lip and looked over at the self-righteous arse in his very own portrait. "He does what he wants." Harry nodded. "Don't I know it." Harry stopped talking when he realized everyone was quieting down. Snape hummed and raised an eyebrow at the two of them before directing his icy tone to Fred. "I think we all have seen Fred's infamous adventures in Hogwarts. I doubt anyone wants to see what a rogue Fred Weasley would do when he's about in his own mirror."

~.~.~.~.~.

"What could I possibly do from within that mirror! Just because you don't _like_ me, doesn't mean you can get mad at everything I do! This is hardly illegal. You couldn't do anything either!" Fred fired back, and Draco had to resist a groan. The Gryffindor speech wouldn't go over well with Snape, and this argument could go on for hours. Especially if McGonagall tried to stay neutral. Fred might actually end up on the losing side. Even if Harry started using his boy-hero propaganda. "Okay, that's enough. Look you two, I'd love to hear an argument between the two of you where Snape can't forcibly punish you, but I have another meeting to get to. This has to be cut short."

Draco swooped in before McGonagall could get accosted by one of the old bats in the group portrait. "I'm aware that you're afraid of safety concerns in both Hogwarts and out of Hogwarts but, well, me and Harry can take care of that." Draco proposed. Harry looked like a hurt puppy in the corner. Snape guffawed and spoke up. "We're expected to believe Harry Potter, leader of breaking rules, and you, Draco, who also breaks rules, will take care of this nuisance for us?" Fred sputtered and started cursing, using words Draco didn't want to repeat. Harry hurriedly whispered into Draco's cheek. "What. Now?"

Harry obviously didn't like confrontation, but Draco knew the only way to make them stop arguing was to make Harry talk to McGonagall himself. He gave Harry a look and Harry sighed. "Fine." He said over the buzz of people. "Headmistress McGonagall, please. This isn't for mischief, it's for the bonding of family. Surely you don't advocate against family." Harry tried. Out spurts began and Snape looked like he was about to roll his eyes. "I am all for family." McGonagall raised her eyebrow. "Then please let us have Fred, at least for a while. When we're done we'll break the curse and let him back into his portrait."

"He's allowed to go back and forth if he wants. And if you want to cut off his gossiping... well, we won't blame you." Draco added. Harry elbowed him and Fred snorted. "Miss-Headmistress McGonagall, tell me you don't believe this nonsense." Snape yelled. His followers nodded and gave Fred the side eye. It would be humorous to Draco if it wasn't so damn annoying. "I would know if Harry was lying. He's not a very good liar." McGonagall quipped to herself. "Draco Malfoy, on the other hand..." she looked at him. Draco stared hard back with his arms crossed. "I'm not lying, miss. Ask the family if you think I'm a liar."

McGonagall put her hands together and stood up. "I'll go contact the family. Harry, I trust you and Draco will take care of him, but I have to follow legal procedures. I'll talk with the rest of you later." She said to the portraits before nodding and leaving. "Glad that's over." Harry told Draco. Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah me too. But they're still watching us. Fred, you coming?" He asked the portrait containing Fred. Fred was currently talking to a bunch of old men in hats. "Huh? Oh yeah, see you mates." He told them before disapating into Harry's mirror. "Let's get the hell out of this place." Draco grumbled.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Household Charms

Draco wrapped a bonnet around his head to keep his already-glistening hair from getting frizzy. The Weasley Burrow's kitchen was full of smoke, largely due to Molly Weasley making a wizard-style stew at the stove. Draco, along with Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, Percy's new girlfriend, Audrey, who looked at Draco like he was made of Valerian Sprigs, and Angelina Johnson, who was lack of a better word, currently _friendzoned_ by George, were also crowded around in the kitchen helping out Molly. Draco had immediately been offended by being grouped with the 'girlfriends' but had been stomped down with two matching glares from Ginny and Hermione, that reminded Draco of the eels from _The Little Mermaid_.

Draco had consequently been roped into being the servant for Molly Weasley and the rest of her clan, while Harry got to set up the tables with George and other _men._ Draco would accuse Molly of being homophobic if he thought the old woman would even understand it. He had gave Harry pleading looks and even puppy eyes to try to get him out of the situation, but Harry, the evil bastard, had found it hilarious and laughed along with Fred, who seemed to forget that Draco could break his little mirror in a instant. Draco fumed as he imagined taking Harry to a little lunch-in with his father, _let's see_ _who thinks who's girly then_ , Draco thought.

He carefully fitted the tray of buns into the oven, closing it with a sigh. He had been given the easiest tasks of all, because even though Draco had learned the basics of cooking, they still liked treating him like sheltered little prince he had grown up as. Or at least Molly did. He wasn't sure what to think of what tasks _Ginny_ would have given him if she had a choice. The stove dinged and Molly picked the stew up, causing the rest of them to chatter and help her with it. Draco didn't know what the big deal was, Molly wasn't _that_ old. "It's called _politeness_ , Draco." Hermione saw Draco's confused face and told him.

Draco rolled his eyes and followed them, charming a timer on top of his watch to let him know when the rolls will be done. They were outside again, and there was some new-addition fairy lights strung about on the porch so they could see better. Harry had reserved him a spot, thankfully, and he slid in next to him while purposely ignoring him. "Oh, someone's pissed." Harry cooed. "Shut up before I give you the burnt bun." Draco said snarkily. "Okay momma bear. By the way, you should've seen Fred and George before. They were acting like twins again." Draco glared at him for changing the subject and curtly told him "Great."

"Oh come on now. You can't be angry at me with that cute bonnet on your head." Draco blushed beet red, He had forgotten he was still wearing it. He ripped it off and Harry laughed at his messed up hair. Draco hexed him and Harry yelped to the concerned chagrin of Fleur at the other end of the table. "I'm sorry! Sorry!" Harry tried. Draco sighed and shook his head. Harry ruffled his hair until it was back to a reasonable shape. "I'm not even going to try to see what that looks like." Draco groaned. "You look like a ponce anyways." Harry told him, and before Draco could attack him back, Harry pulled him into a silencing kiss.

~.~.~.~.~.

"Enough you two. There are children here." George interrupted, nodding to baby Victorie. "Oh hush. It's not like he was mauling my face off." Draco grinned, having completely forgotten about his previous anger. Harry snorted. That was so like him. "Are you joining us?" Harry asked instead. "If you'll have me!" George answered dramatically, waving to the long table. "And me!" Fred yelled, being oppressed by the jean pockets George had stuffed him in. "Are you going to let him out?" Draco laughed at him. "Oh, right." George said absentmindedly, taking the mirror and putting it down on the table.

"Face side up please!" Harry righted the mirror before George could do it himself. Fred appeared very ruffled even though he experienced no pain. "What's going on inside your head, you big oaf?" Draco asked him, holding his hand up to check a timer on the top of his watch. It was so bright that Harry blinked. Damn Draco and his advanced knowledge of charms. Harry took a bite out of his stew and longed for some pie. "Just thinking." George conceded. "Horseshit. He's thinking about Angelina." Fred told them. Harry almost choked on his stew. It was common knowledge that the family knew about the situation between George and Angelina, but _Fred_ knew?

"Don't talk about your girl- _ex_ girlfriend like that!" George gulped like a fish out of water. Harry took pity on him and nodded to Draco, whose timer had just went off. "Hey George, mind if you go pick up the buns? I'm sure Draco will appreciate it." George quickly stood up and ran for the door. "Why did you let him off the hook like that?" Fred whined. "Why are you encouraging him to date your own widowed girlfriend?" Draco quipped, taking a big drink of tea even though it was seven in the afternoon. "It's not like I'm going to be alive any time soon. And so what if he dates my girl, I want him to be happy."

Harry's smile faded. He shared a look with Draco and Draco shrugged. Harry rolled his eyes. "That's sweet, Fred. I can tell he thinks you care about him." Fred blustered. "Of course I do! He's the one acting like a crazy person! Just because I don't get any older doesn't mean I don't have sense!" Draco snorted and ignored them, instead watching the arguing Ginny and Molly. Harry wanted to hit him for abandoning him in the middle of a twin-crisis. "He's managing, Fred. At least he didn't compete in the World Championships himself." Fred laughed so hard Percy glared at him, which perplexed Harry how Percy could admonish a portrait.

"Oh bugger off Percy. Propose to your bird already." Fred dismissed. Percy took Audrey away from the table and gave Fred the finger behind his back. Harry laughed and Draco turned back around. "What'd I miss?" He asked. "Boring older brother in love." Fred announced. George came back with the buns and everyone graduated back to the table, except for Percy and Audrey. Harry later found out Percy had indeed proposed, and they had to clap and dance afterwards, which Draco pretended to hate but began to love (or so he pretended to hide) as Harry introduced him to some muggle casual dances, which pissed off Percy immensely.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: And All the Love We Have to Give

Harry pinned the flower to his suit and wished, for the 100th thousand time, that he actually had been exposed to any sense of normality from his muggle family before being expected to know the norms of weddings and watching a increasingly long speech from the marriage license. For instance, if he had a itch in his extremely gelled back hair, was it acceptable to scratch it in the middle of the bride's father speech? A raised eyebrow from Draco, and a shocked look from a old woman who was possibly related to Audrey, made Harry think it was not. Draco had been his saving grace all day, effortlessly fixing the bad luck Harry was sworn to have at any crowded event.

Over the course of the wedding, Draco had to fix his flower about three times, his tie five times, and his fumbling conversation with Audrey's family and friends so much he couldn't count. Harry in turn had to make sure Draco didn't get caught up with an argument with the groom, or the groom's father, or the bride's father, about what his intentions were at the wedding. Harry had invited him, of course, because he couldn't bear being alone with Fred and George arguing at each other about Percy, which they were sworn to do. Sure enough, they were already bitching at each other, _through_ mirror, until they realised that Percy had gotten permission to bring the portrait to the wedding, which was outside of Hogwarts, and started it from there.

Harry had heard a good _bollocks_ or two about Percy's wedding, which Harry had to say he sided with George, over whether Arthur should've allowed Percy to marry so early or not. Sure, divorce was hugely frowned upon in British wizard culture, but was acceptable in Paganism, the apparent religion of Percy and most of the rest of his family, and really, Harry didn't see how this marriage could possible by doomed. They were basically the same person. Fred didn't share this idea, and thought Percy was too young to get married, saying he'd shame the family once again by copying new-form trends in the wizarding community like marrying young and divorcing early.

Harry just badly wanted cake, or some pie, preferably one that tasted nice and sweet, and hopefully they still had the same pies from Hogwarts. Draco had been whispering to him social cues, which had managed to let him get free of a group of a people to get some coffee, but they didn't have the brand he liked, so he stayed jittery and socially awkward the whole ceremony. He had a nervous conservation with George about his Best Man's speech, which he wasn't even sure why he had gotten it in the first place, but since he was the only one not married and expecting and not traveling the country searching for dragons, it seemed plausible why in Harry's opinion. Percy didn't have many friends.

Ron had managed to stay cordial to Percy so far, who was in front looking bored as all Merlin, and was being poked in the hand by Hermione every time he nodded off. Harry could see the flinches from here. When the ceremony was finally over, and the couple had said their at-least recognizable "I-Do's" the reception continued on. It was a little awkward participating in a reception in a hot tent while students were probably peeking out the windows watching, but Harry didn't have a choice in the were even expected to eat full course meals before dessert, _if_ they weren't dancing. _What was the matter with this couple?_ Harry thought.

~.~.~.~.~.

Draco was so mad at Percy Weasley and his little troupe he could barely blink. If it wasn't for Harry, who he needed to watch like a puppy, he would have already caused a fight at the stupid wedding. Draco had been to his fair share of weddings since he was born, and they were always boring and gave Draco the creeps. If he was to get married, it would be somewhere fun like while flying, not in a decrypt traditional church. He definitely didn't imagine attending a Weasley wedding. Especially with Harry Potter who couldn't keep his flower pinned onto his suit. "I'm going to die from boredom. I hope Ron's wedding isn't like this." Harry complained.

"If Molly Weasley's planning it, it sure as Merlin's big toe is." Draco told him, and laughed as Harry's nose wrinkled in horror. They were crowded around one of the edges of the tent, and Harry had his legs propped up on Draco's knees as he shuffled his plastic chair towards his. He would have normally had kicked them off, but he needed all the sanity he could get right now, even if it came in the form of Harry's store-bought dress shoes. Audrey had already gave him ten demonizing looks so far, which was amazing as she didn't even know him from Hogwarts. He gave Harry a kiss on the cheek for good measure.

Audrey's family has otherwise adored Harry, of course, and acted like Draco was a minor inconvenience. The highlight of Draco's evening was gaining a new potion-making contract with Audrey's crazy grandfather who, apparently, really liked slime's. Draco had had to ask Harry what that even meant, and Harry had promised to buy him one after the stuffy wedding. Draco really really hoped it was a innuendo for fellatio. George had hung around them all night after the ceremony, citing irreconcilable differences between him and Fred's portrait. Stupid fucking Percy. This was entirely his fault.

Draco had already eaten his fair share of food, but Harry was insisting on eating every course meal so he could gain access to the pie section. Draco had naturally shown him the Wizard way of giving the dog your seconds, and vanished it when no one was looking. George was currently dancing like a drunk idiot on the dance floor, doing the tango with Ron, who definitely did _not_ consent, and Fred was chatting up Angelina Johnson, who was easily the one woman in the establishment that Draco actually tolerated. She was looking like a vision in her blue gown, and had even attracted the attention of George before he had unwisely looked away.

Harry had placed bets with Ron on when George would give up on his stubbornness and ask out Angelina, with money ranging from a month to a year. They had both figured it would take until George officially put the "Fred" back in the "Fred & George Co." on the WWW sign. The dessert options were finally out, and Harry had nearly tripped over Draco just to run up to the pies. He came back with some in his mouth. "Wamt Sum?" He asked. Draco rolled his eyes and took the piece Harry had held out for him. "Sit down you big loaf." Draco commanded him, and Harry happily took his place to the seat with him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: I Hate Severus Snape!

Draco paced before kicking off his loafers and collapsing on his bed back at the manor. "I cannot believe this." Draco complained, lifting a hand to massage his irritated temple. While lizard-faced Percy and Audrey were doing the unthinkable, Draco was stuck with Fred Weasley's portrait for a whole hour while Harry was compromising with his godfather. Okay, so trying to sneak Fred's portrait out of the Weasley Burrow wasn't the most brilliant of ideas, and it took all of Draco's charming just to make the damn portrait work, and Harry had been called to Hogwarts the absolute _second_ Snape detected that Fred was leased past agreement. Draco had no idea how Harry's pleading was going, and he really didn't want to think about it.

He considered writing a Owl, but by the time he sent it they may have already kicked Harry out. "You should probably pick those nasty shoes off the ground, Lord Malfoy." Fred commented, looking from the floating portrait to his dirty shoes he had been wearing since the wedding. "Drat." Draco cursed, picking the shoes up himself so his charm would hold steady. "You're lucky I won't drop you right now." Draco threatened, dumping his shoes into the hamper for cleaning. "Why can't I just hang on the wall?" Fred whined, obviously not used to hanging in midair. "Because the dark magic on the walls might stick you there forever." Draco sighed, the magic taking a toll on him. "It's hard enough just holding you now. Imagine if I had to take you off."

"Going to have to pass on that. Your wallpaper is simply hideous." Fred commented pompously. "Excuse me? This wallpaper is antique. It cost 500 galleons just to find one like it." Fred rolled his eyes. "Couldn't you have just painted it?" Draco growled. "I'll paint you a nicer expression, you fucking portrait." Fred held his hands out. "Woah! Guess I hit a nerve!" Draco snorted and checked the ornate clock on his dresser. "Merlin sake. You'd think my godfather knew better by now to pick an argument with the Boy Who Lived Twice." Fred held up a finger. "I'll go check on a friend of mine." He walked out before Draco could say anything.

Draco groaned at his luck and decided to fix up a few things before he could come back. He showered, put new product in his hair, and even cleaned up the room a little while holding the portrait charm securely in place. _This better have been worth the plan,_ Draco thought to had planned to sneak Fred's actual portrait out for some extra bonding time between the family, but unfortunately for them, Snape cared far faster than they thought he would. Apparently, his godfather had nothing better to do even when he was dead. Fred had eventually came back in the middle of Draco making his bed sheets straight.

"Hello Hand-maiden. I'm back." Fred shouted, making Draco tense. "Do you have to be so loud? My mother's about." He chastised him. "Oh yeah, like your mother could hear me. You're just _sensitive."_ Fred said with air quotes. Draco put his hands in his fists."Whoever made you into a portrait deserves to be fired." Fred bit his lip seductively. "Actually, I think they did a fantastic job." Draco sat back down on his bed. "You're insane. Anyways, what did they say?" He asked, changing the subject. "They're still firing back and forth. I think you might want to join them and pull them apart... or the equivalent of that to Snape's portrait."

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry was squabbling with Snape for so long it was almost a relief when Headmistress McGonagall and Draco came to stop them from causing a scene in the halls. Luckily, there was no people as it was during class time. "What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall had cried. Of course, by the time Snape had got to explaining, McGonagall had trained a surly eye on Harry and Draco. "The two of you are not invincible. The rules still apply to you, Harry Potter." She told him. "What? He was in it too!" Harry pointed to Draco like a petulant child. "And we all know how much trouble you've been in, Mr. Potter." McGonagall told him again.

Harry gave Draco a look for bringing McGonagall along. Draco gave him a shrug. Apparently, there was no way out of it. Harry had gotten good at reading Draco by now. "Can't we just put in a late fee or something?" Harry tried. Snape sputtered. "We are not a _library book_ , Potter! We're portraits!" "And how would the librarian feel about that statement?" Harry attacked back. Draco laughed behind his hand. "The two of you are acting like children! Now if only Ro-" McGonagall was cut off by footsteps down the hall. "Harry, I've come with the list of misdemeanors you've committed while at Hogwarts." Ron said.

"Good Merlin! In the office, the three of you!" McGonagall commanded, referring to the Headmistress' office. Harry continued his tirade with Ron added to it, complaining about Snape's wrong assessment of all the bad deeds he'd done while on Hogwarts grounds. "I mean _really,_ I haven't done all that much, have I?" He asked Ron for affirmation. "Of course! If anything, Snape should be attacking that sod over there- yes I'm talking about you, Malfoy." Ron pointed. "Aren't we supposed to be on the same team?" Draco mocked Ron's serious tone. "As far as I'm concerned, you're up to no good." Harry smiled.

"Oh gross. Don't do that- that _thing_ you two do in front of me. I don't want to see it." Ronald groaned. Harry gaped. "What thing?" McGonagall stopped at her door. "I think he's referring to the flirtatious banter Mr. Malfoy does with you." She told him, non-committed to the conversation. "Yes. _That."_ Ronald confirmed, but he looked confused about the wording. "Oh come on. We don't do PDA or anything." Harry put his hands up. McGonagall opened the door to Ron's portrait hanging on a empty wall for visiting portraits. "You took him? Draco, so much for our plan!" Harry shouted. "Oh quiet. He's required to be here anyways. George can come and visit him himself with a _permit_ if he wishes to."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Like that's going to happen. They got into another spat." Ron told Headmistress. "I'm right here, you know." Fred reminded them. "They're brothers. I'm sure they'll make up." McGonagall affirmed, ignoring Fred. "Are we going to talk about punishment?" Snape asked, appearing in a portrait next to another Slytherin professor. "You can't give me _detention_ , Snape." Harry told him. "That's _Professor_ Snape to you!" Snape corrected. Harry was about to say another insult as McGonagall sat down. "Enough." She commanded. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy can make up for the illegal holding of Mr. Weasley's portrait past deadline by working for charity." " _What?"_ Draco and Harry yelled simultaneously.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Charity and Frats

Harry took a bunch of seeds and planted them into the ground as fast he could. However, the magic-moving watering can kept catching up with him faster than he could move. "Draco, a little help here?" He called, sweating in his gardening robes. The charity work had landed them in doing herbology work, for Neville. Rules stated that they couldn't get out of it, and Neville couldn't lessen the punishment. Of course, that didn't mean Draco couldn't weasel his way out of working by doing business deals with Longbottom himself. Neville looked increasingly uncomfortable, but was scratching his head at the prospect of getting workers, courtesy of Iota Mu Xi.

"Yes. Iota Mu Xi would be so thankful to do some sponsor work. It'd look great on their resume. And great in your pockets." Draco proposed to him. He was wearing the gardening robes as well, but they actually looked _good_ on him, the stupid sod, and he hadn't gotten his hands dirty. It had only been ten minutes. They still had two hours, 50 minutes to go. "Did you say something, Harry?" Draco asked, looking down at him kneeling on a tree stump. "I need a hand seeding. You know, if you could stop making a business venture." Draco rolled his eyes. "Aren't you concerned about Iota Mu Xi?" He asked.

"Of course I am!" Harry yelped, but it was half-hearted. What he really cared about was getting done with this work. He had to put on two new cleaning charms already. It was hot outside, at least hot enough that there weren't any clouds. _Damn the spring._ "Shouldn't Ernie or Justin be planning this instead?" Harry pushed, wondering if even Blaise could have done this. No. He'd care more about what wines would preserve long enough in the cellar. It was a lost cause. Draco shrugged, muttered a spell, and Harry watched as ten spots dug out in advance closed as seeds filled under them.

"H-how..." Harry sputtered. _Why didn't he tell him about that?_ "Sorry. But I like a man in uniform." Draco winked. Harry cursed. "You're going to get it!" Harry hexed him, and Draco's loafers splattered with ink. "Merlin! Harry! These cost five hundred galleons!" He yelled, face burning. Harry noticed Neville holding in a laugh. "You two should probably get to work." Neville told them, and Harry saw the watering can had continued to spray all the holes without seeds in them. Harry groaned. "Oh great. Good job Harry." Draco shook his head. "Good job _me?_ You were the one not helping all this time!"

Draco bit his lip. "Good thing I know a thing or two." Draco smirked and with a another charm, transfigured the watering-can into a extra hand and sent it to pick up the rest of the seeds. "Now you can be the watering-can." Draco told him, unfazed about making a severed hand do his own work. "No! You better help out now!" Harry complained, jumping up to drag Draco over to the small crops. "Fine! Fine! Let go already!" Draco bit out. Neville snorted. Draco glared at him and put some gloves on before transfiguring a watermelon into a watering-can. "Finally." Harry mocked him.

~.~.~.~.~.

"I can't believe you put me through that." Draco told Harry. Harry blinked at him. " _Me?_ It was our punishment, Draco! Remember how we stole Fred's portrait?" They were sitting at a table with Hermione watching them. Hermione put her head in her hands. "What were you two _thinking?_ " Harry shrugged and Draco snorted. "That maybe George would take him more seriously if he was a bit bigger?" Harry guessed. "I thought if George talked to that portrait, he'd be less averse to the whole thing. Except not in Hogwarts." Draco added on. Hermione looked between her fingers. "You two are idiots."

"Hey! Am not!" Draco disagreed. "Well at least not me. I don't know about Harry." Draco said innocently. "Wow!" Harry barked at him. "Enough! Do I have to bring Ron into this to make you two stop arguing with each other?" Harry and Draco shook their heads in unison, blushing. The more Ron came over between them, Draco thought, the more embarrassing accidents happened. It was best to make sure he wasn't there to make a fool out of them for his own amusement. He had a sick sense of humor when he was in the right mood for it, stupid Weasel. Just yesterday they had been caught kissing, and had been laughed off by Ron and his dastard mobile.

It had infuriated Draco to no end. Hermione had of course, brought it up five times already, with her scheming self, threatening to bring him over from his studies and have him do it again. It wasn't Ginny they should be afraid of anymore, it was Ron. "Don't look at me like that, Malfoy. It's not my fault you're so easily offended." Hermione held her hands up. Draco held his fists, and Harry had to grip his shoulder to stop him. "Stop! Merlin. Can we just blame this on George?" Harry pleaded. Hermine looked at the two of them. "Maybe. But the fact remains you two have got to think through things more."

Draco rolled his eyes. That was like asking Harry to do his work on time. "We'll work on that." Harry lied, scratching a itch under his neck. Hermione glared at him. "Yeah I'm sure." She put a paper onto the table. "Anyways, here is the contract you two can sign that shows you did the charity work. Now you're free to go." Draco signed it quickly and handed it to Harry, not bothering to read it. He knew Hermione would never put Harry into trouble. "Thanks for this, Mione." Harry told her, signing it carefully, but the writing still ended up looking like chicken scratch. "We'll be concentrating on being sneaky this time."

Hermione groaned. "Very hilarious, Harry. Next time you'll end up with a fine, and I won't be paying for that." Hermione scolded him. Draco wanted to contradict her, saying she probably still would, Harry being rich or not, but it wouldn't have changed anything. "Alright, alright!" Harry shook his head, smiling at Draco. Draco grinned back, overwhelmed by the sincerity of his gaze. Hermione stood up. "I know that's my cue to leave." She quickly got the rest of her stuff and moved away. "She acts like we're about to make out or something." Harry tells Draco. Draco laughs and kisses Harry, hard.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: But Does He Mean Well?

Draco winced away from the camera flash as he and Harry stopped by the door of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. He had been planning on smuggling Harry into the store by wrapping his robe around him and casting a invisibility spell, but it had apparently gone awry, as the paparazzi had caught notice of Draco and pictures had shown Harry, in full view, as the spell didn't go past magic cameras. Drat. Harry blushed at the attention. "Do they have to do that? We're just trying to get in here." He groaned. Draco glared at the paparazzi, hand fisted on his wand as he guided Harry into the store. George met them inside.

"Harry! Are you two alright?" George asked, watching as Draco courted Harry in front of him. "It's because of the Daily Prophet." Harry rolled his eyes, turning his head meekly to watch as they stood waiting for them to leave. George took the cue to go outside. "If you're not here to buy anything, SCRAM!" George yelled to the cameramen, voice bouncing off the glass walls. The customers already inside stared wondrously at the scene. The cameramen donned their brooms and flew away like flies, the pests. Draco hated them for ruining his devious plan. They had wanted to come in without being noticed.

"Guess they haven't forgiven you for getting community punishment, huh?" George joked, taking off his gloves. "Let's go in here, yeah?" George motioned to an office door. Inside was storage, with more than half the space covered with failed creations, as George preferred to work while others were watching. All the workers who volunteered avoided the offices, because they had a strange scent and there was rumors that it was haunted. Draco had laughed when he had seen the headline for that one in the mail. "Sorry for the mess." George grunted unmeaning. He never meant to clean it up anyways.

"Like this crap will ever change." Draco commented, letting go of Harry to crack his back out. "Got any chairs?" Draco asked disdainfully. "Yes. Somewhere." George answered, ignoring his remark and flicking out his wand. Draco watched as George moved apart some exploding candy, a box that looked like it contained a living creature, and a bunch of Tootsie Roll wrappers. He finally pulled out some armchairs with his wand and motioned Harry and Draco to sit on them. As soon as they sat, George perched on a crate. "So what do you need?" George asked, unblinking. "Well, you know how we had community service for stealing Fred's portrait, right?"

Harry started. "Uh-huh... Not sure why you'd want to do that. He's a giant oaf." George told them. Draco hopped in. "Well, we did it for you. So this mess can be over with already. And don't ask what mess. You know what mess." Draco pointed at him with a scowl. Harry widened his eyes at him. "A little harsh, don't you think?" Draco threw his palms up. "He knows he's being a giant bollocks head who won't come to reason! And frankly, Harry, I had to do _work_ yesterday! Tell me this hasn't gone to crazy shite just because George and Fred Weasley won't see eye-to-eye!" Draco exploded. Draco quickly breathed in and out.

~.~.~.~.~.

"Hold on! I never asked either of you to bring his stupid portrait here. And see eye-to-eye? Well, we get along most of the time, if he doesn't bring up what I'm doing with my life! What right does he have to ask, Draco! He's dead! Stuck in a portrait, inside your _mirror_ against his will! I've always been against trapping him, but did anyone listen? Of course not! Only three years and now they've got him!" George fired back, and Harry quickly put up a _muffliato_ so no one could hear the yelling. "Will you two stop going back and forth." Harry overlapped calmly. Draco looked at him impressed. Harry knew he surprised him.

Harry smiled at Draco's face. "I'm not always _that_ angry, am I?" He asked. Draco shrugged, giving Harry a secret knowing look. "Fine. Fine. I'll talk to him for the _last_ time. And I mean it this time, Harry. Don't make me do this again, because I can't... I _can't_... face our past again." George sagged against the crate. Harry shared a look with Draco and stood up. "Enough. You're stronger than you know, George." Harry told him, wrapping George into a hug. Draco cleared his throat. "I agree. In a non-sappy way." Harry laughed and George hugged back. "I don't deserve you two." George whispered.

"Oh stop. That's just unfair. No one deserves me." Draco countered with snobbery. Harry stuck his tongue out. "Get in the hug already." Harry told him, reaching back to grab his arm. "No! Let go. Now!" Draco squeaked, not wanting anywhere near the red-head when he was bear-hugging. Harry tugged him, and he flopped out of the chair and into Harry's arms. "Did you just... _jinx me?_ " Draco gasped in outrage. Harry had jinxed him without even using his wand. "Maybe. Maybe you're just very light." Harry winked, and Draco sputtered. Draco did it just to get it over with, though, and quickly hugged George before stepping back earnestly.

"Now that _that's_ over..." Draco shook, and Harry laughed. _Dramatic prat,_ Harry thought to himself as he watched him dust off his clothes. "I'll schedule you a meeting. Don't forget. I'll send you a Owl afterwards." George grimaced. "Okay, mother." Harry watched the two gripe at each other and felt his heart heart swell. Sure... George might not actually go through with it, and might be a sore loser afterwards for a month or two, but it was well worth it to be other with the drama. Harry patted the vacant mirror in his pocket. Draco winked at him, momentarily forgetting he was supposed to be mad at Harry right now. George cracked his knuckles, and got a faraway look in his eye.

"Hey... since you're both here, want to try something for me?" He asked. Harry perked up. "What do you need us to try?" Draco snorted and went over to stand by Harry. "I've got something for you two. It's an exploding cracker. One bite, and your tongue will swell right up!" George told them with a grin. "And you want us... to _try_ that?" Draco asked incredulously, elbowing Harry for encouraging him. "Well... it is a work in progress... but it's perfectly safe, trust me!" George put a hand over his heart. "Yeah, about that... we're going to have to decline. Let's go, Harry. Now." Draco kissed Harry on the cheek, and before Harry could process what was happening, Draco apparated them back to the dorms.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: MIA

Harry walked hand in hand with Draco up the steps to Hogwarts, in a chipper mood. George was ahead of them, resolved to talk to Fred's portrait one last time, and Draco seemed pleased enough to show affection in public. All in all, Harry would say this was a win. Draco was telling Harry about all the free time he would be getting now that George would be off his back. George had given him two fingers, but Draco was too busy going into detail about all the potions he could spit out. Harry couldn't say he knew all of the words Draco was saying, he just replaced potions like Armadillo Bile Mixture with _potions stuff._

Once they had reached the main door, however, it had banged open to reveal Headmistress McGonagall. "Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfloy! _Mr. Weasley?_ You as well? I thought you had grown from such childish antics. Stealing Fred's portraits _again?"_ McGonagall asked, crossing her arms. George turned to Harry. "Did you guys plan this or something?" George asked, nervous. Harry shook his head. "We didn't steal anything, Headmistress. We were in fact coming here to see the portrait ourselves." Harry told her honestly. He was beginning to get worried. Someone _stole_ Fred? He didn't remember Ron telling him anything about this.

McGonagall shook her head. "You two will end up being the prime suspects, especially for Mr Snape. He claims someone stole Fred's portrait just an hour ago. Of course, all the portraits have gone crazy with the rumors. And all those rumors point to you, Mr. Potter." Harry took great offense to that. It was Draco's master plan that let them sneak out Fred's portrait in the first place, and they haven't even been around Hogwarts a hour ago! They had a alibi! "We have a alibi. George?" Draco beat him to it. George must have been in a trance, because he blinked multiple times at his name.

George regained his thought process and turned to McGonagall. "Yes... Headmistress, Harry and Draco were at my house just before this." He told her earnestly. McGonagall wrote something down with her quill, on her long parchment that floated behind her. "We'll have to file this with a Auror to check for legitimacy. Harry Potter... do you have any _other_ witnesses?" McGonagall turned to Harry with a look. Harry blushed. "Well... George's neighbor saw us leave. Her name is Alice Slug, owner of Slug & Jiggers?" He told her. Frankly, He wasn't even sure if the lady liked them, as she was often staring after them.

McGonagall nodded and held the door. "You best come inside now. All of you. We have some business to discuss." Harry and Draco shared a look as they walked through the door. George was looking at his fingernails, and looked largely uncomfortable. Harry wondered how long this was going to take. Draco grabbed him close and whispered in his ear while McGonagall wasn't looking. "Don't worry. That auror will take one look at the great Harry Potter before determining we're innocent." Draco mocked. "Oh shut it." Harry responded, sticking his tongue out. "Something to say, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked. Draco laughed.

~.~.~.~.~.

"Harry Potter." Harry shook the hand of the chubby Auror, and Draco had to hold his laughter in. He was clearly yet another of Harry's fans. This would be a breeze. The man, Auror Huggly, had not even given a glare to Draco as he introduced himself. He was too busy wondering if it was too early to ask for a autograph. "Do you know this guy?" Draco asked Harry, eyes shining. Harry rolled his eyes. "Seen him around the auror camp before. He was the exact same." Auror Huggly was too busy talking to McGonagall in hushed tones to notice. "Auror Huggly tells me you were honest when giving out witnesses, Mr. Potter."

"I'm afraid that means we have an alibi. So can you tell us what happened to Fred now?" Draco cut in. Auror Huggly, ever the talker, talked over McGonagall before she could give permission to. "The thief was an insider. We're sure of it." Catching McGonagall's glare, he quieted down. "Thank you for coming, Auror Huggly. You can go now." McGonagall told him sternly. "Yes Headmistress. Goodbye Headmistress." After he left, McGonagall turned back to them. "Bertram Huggly. Hufflepuff. A little friendly, but at least he's honest." McGonagall sighed. "Maybe we have been a bit lax in our security."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You have hufflepuffs on your case. _Of course_ the security is lax." Harry gave him a look. "You know that's not what she meant, Draco." McGonagall ignored the taunt, instead focusing on chattering into a floo. Once she finished, she turned back to them. "Now then. You two can go. This case is confidential." Draco felt himself steam. They had been this close to making George see reason, and now some barbarian was stopping that? He turned to see George, once again in a trance, tinkering away on a invention he had hidden in his pocket. They were _toast_ for another century if they could not help him now.

"Confidential? We were just suspects a minute ago. Fred is our _friend!_ " Draco argued, adding the friend part for dramatic effect. Harry raised an eyebrow at him. Maybe McGonagall _was_ someone who couldn't be reasoned with, but damned if Draco wasn't going to try. Draco wasn't one to be good with not getting his way. "I understand that, Mr. Malfoy. But this is not my doing. It is the ministry's doing. Talk to the aurors if you have a problem with it." McGonagall snapped back. Draco seethed. " _Harry_ is a auror, can't he be on the case?" McGonagall gave him a look. Harry squeezed Draco's arm.

"I'm afraid that would be a conflict of family. But you're welcome to _again_ , bring it up with a auror. Perhaps you could floo the minister." She told him coldly. Draco looked at Harry and Harry nodded. "We'll be going then. Come on, George." George stood up and followed them to the apparition point. "I can't believe this." Draco shook his head. Harry kissed Draco on the cheek. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out." Draco rolled his eyes. "I know _that._ But how am I going to finish my job _now?_ All the potion work I thought I could catch up on..." Draco rambled. Harry chuckled and punched his arm.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: 5 Stages of Grief

Draco felt a headache come on as Harry kicked a rugby ball into the makeshift net in the backyard of the Weasley Burrow that was so abandoned, Draco was afraid it might come apart. "Harry. Stop that." He told him, tapping his feet on the dirt floor. Harry ignored him, letting the spell on the ball roll it back to Harry's foot. "Why should I stop? I want to get better at kicking." Harry answered petulantly. Draco rolled his eyes. "Harry, the last 10 years of your life have not been devoted to kicking. I doubt you'd get good at it in one hours time." Harry stopped his foot mid-kick and turned to Draco. "Very funny."

Draco hugged himself against the chill of a tree whipping back and forth in the breeze. "Can't we go _inside?_ " Draco whined. He wanted to argue, but he couldn't do that with all this chill. Damn Spring. Having nicer weather is such a lie. "They're arguing, Draco. And it doesn't concern us." Harry told him, defeated. However, he had picked up the ball, so that was a good sign. "It does so. They're talking about Fred's portrait, and were a suspect in that. I think we deserve to know what's going on." Draco argued. They had came to the Burrow with the intention of having brunch, but that had ended when Harry had to slip about the thievery.

Harry bunched up his robe, not affected by the chill, or maybe he was just spiting Draco. "I _really_ don't want to feel the wrath of Ginny when she finds out we're poking our noses into her late brother's business. She wasn't happy when she found out we were trying to play therapy with George." Harry said matter-of-factually. Draco stuffed his hands inside his coat. "Should I be worried that you're scared of your ex?" Harry chuckled and breathed out. "Not unless you want me to be all big and strong." Harry joked. Draco walked closer to Harry, nuzzling his neck when he reached his back. "I don't think Ginny could beat you."

Harry giggled. "Didn't you get jinxed by her?" Draco licked Harry's ear and Harry protested in response. "So? Anyone could do such a uncomplicated charm." Harry turned his neck to scrutinize Draco. "Yet you couldn't block it." Draco gasped. "Oh come on! Shouldn't you be defending _me?_ " Harry laughed and let his back touch Draco's chest. "I promise you, if she attempts to hex you again, I will stop her." Draco grinned and spun Harry around. "Does that mean you will come in right now and defend me?" Harry blinked innocently as Draco held fast on Harry's shoulders. "Can't you give me a second to think about it?"

Draco scowled. "No. Come on. This is _Fred_ we're talking about here. Don't you want your old friend to be back at Hogwarts?" Harry bit his nail. "He's not my old friend. He's still my friend." Harry protested. Draco swallowed. "Exactly. Who knows what that thief is doing to him? We have to bring him back to his family. Your family." Draco added. Harry looked up at him with a warming smile. "Since when have you been sappy?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sappy." Harry bit another nail. "Am so." Draco's eyes narrowed. "No I'm _not_. And stop doing that. That's a horrible hobby." Harry dropped his finger and glared at him. "Okay, _mum._ "

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry had been coerced back into the Burrow by a ambitious Malfoy, who wanted his way yet again. Harry wasn't that bothered by it, now that he was inside with the heat turned on. He had really been acting when he pretended to be not cold in front of Draco. He had started biting his nails to keep from shivering. He was not going to let Draco win, though. Draco stood on the other side of him, on the outskirts of the very covered living room. You'd think now they had more money and more room, they would stop hoarding the place, but they always came back anyways and filled the place up after it was clean.

Draco hated it, as he preferred wide open spaces. Harry remembered the times he had to drag Draco back in after Draco claimed to be outside for some air, when really he was hiding from the family and the muggle appliances. The only appliances he claimed to like were the ones George showed him that were nefarious in some way. Harry had rolled his eyes in dramatic effect whenever Draco had magically changed his tune when George brung out a fart cushion or fake vomit. Draco looked over the fact that most of these had came from Arthur's collection from the continent, a profession Draco had spent most of his life advocating against.

Draco, now, however, was too busy with his diplomatic prowess to be swayed by the gigantic furniture or the dense smoke that came out of the kitchen whenever something had finished cooking. He had even dealt with a angry Ginny before she had given up and stomped away, and now was talking to a stern Molly. Molly had a firewhiskey in one hand, a mop in the other, and had been cleaning while she was making up a plan. The alcohol was to keep her sane. Percy was lounging with his feet kicked up on the couch, and Harry had to wonder if his feet stunk. Even Bill and Charlie were there, talking earnestly to a sunken George.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked, interrupting the little disagreement Mrs. Weasley and Draco were having. Molly looked up as if she had just remembered he was there. "In the kitchen, Harry." Harry scampered off, thankful to have some sort of distraction. Ron was in the kitchen cracking a solo cup into the trash, and waved to Harry as though he knew it was him. "A bit drunk, mate." Ron said, referring to himself. "I guess I'm in charge of fixing this family, huh?" Harry asked, jumping up onto the counter to sit. He prayed it wouldn't break. Ron shrugged and joined him, wobbling as he sat up straight up. "Guess so."

Draco joined them later, mumbling about a loophole somewhere and that he had got into contact with a friend of Percy's, which Harry wanted to say was probably a dead end, but knew it wasn't worth saying it to a angry Draco. He invited him to sit up with them, but Draco declined and fixed himself a drink from a cooler, sneering at the smoke smell that still covered the room. "Don't worry. I've got this figured out." Draco says, mostly to himself, and swigs a drink of the butterbeer from inside the tiny can. "Alright there?" Ron asked, still teetering on the counter. "I should ask you that." Draco answered.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Suspect

"Come on, Harry. Focus." Ron told Harry, peering over at a list of their current suspects of the thievery of Fred Weasley's portrait. Harry had just gotten to Ron's dorm room, but it felt like Ron had been badgering him for hours. The wooden chair Harry was sitting in was beginning to hurt his arse. He shuffled in his seat and gave Ron a pointed look. "Do you have any enemies? Does _George_ have any enemies?" Ron squeezed his quill, crumpling some of the feathers, and when he noticed, he solemnly transfigured the quill into a chair. When he sat, he made a look to Harry. "Feathery." Harry smiled and ignored the worried squeeze in his gut.

"I think I should be asking you if you have any enemies, Harry. or maybe you and Draco." He whispered. Harry glared at the paper, that already had a bunch of names on it who Harry knew hated them. "I already have a bunch." The list included Rita Skeeter, Zacharias Smith, and even Lucius Malfoy. He hadn't showed the parchment to Draco yet. Ron cracked his back as he leaned back on the chair. "Maybe we should take a break." Harry asked helpfully. Ron rolled his eyes and stood up from his feathered seat. "No. And you're lucky my roommates out. He'd never be okay with this." Ron told him, referring of Nott.

"Truth be told, that man scares me." Harry joked, writing his name down on the paper. In honesty, Harry wasn't sure who to suspect. Most of his years in Hogwarts were spent suspecting Draco and Voldemort, and hey, he was right about that! But Voldemort was dead, and Draco would never do something to purposely inconvenience himself. "Maybe it was Snape." Ron raised an eyebrow. "Ron, I hate to tell you this, but Snape is in a portrait." Harry laughed. "But that could be a scam! Maybe he's trying to pin it on someone else!" Ron asserted. "I promise, I will have the Auror department question him." Harry told him, smirking at the idea of interrogating his late professor.

"He'd find a loophole anyways." Ron told him while setting a tea container on top of his cabinet. He carefully spelled the tea onto his tiny stove, because if there was one thing Ron didn't like to mess up,it was his preparing of food and drink. Harry gave Ron a pleading look and Ron nodded, shaking out another tea bag out of the container. "Where is your boyfriend, by the way?" Ron asked, Harry groaned and put his head on Ron's borrowed table. "Out interrogating the innocent. And by that I mean offering a profit for those willing to tell him anything at the Daily Prophet." Ron laughed. "How is that interrogating, though?"

Harry gave Ron a knowing look. "You don't know him like I do. He'll manage to bribe every news company and yell at innocent secretaries." Ron laughed harder, nearly missing the teapot done. He dipped the pot into his lone mug and looked sheepishly at Harry. "You don't happen to have a extra mug, do you?" He asked. Harry looked around at the overcrowded messy room Ron and Nott inhabited. "Do you think he'll mind if I transfigure something he owns?" Harry asked, moving to pick up a forgotten sock. "Just don't get caught." Ron told him. Harry quickly transfigured it, hoping it would not have the taste of dirty sock when the tea was in it.

~.~.~.~.~.

Draco shook his head at Hermione, who was trying to be the good cop with a pair of skinhead wizards who had came looking for a award with no knowledge at all of a portrait. Draco gandered they had seen it on their telly, as they looked pretty Muggle-born to Draco. Hermione was trying to politely explain that 'thinking you've seen something' is not enough of a lead for them. Draco hadn't invited Hermione in the first place, she had just came along as soon as she heard of Draco making the investigation public without consulting her first. She had yelled at him behind the Daily Prophet, and Draco would be surprised if they didn't end up in the news for it.

After a hour or so of reconciling the damage so Hermione wouldn't go and blab to Mrs. Weasley, who never read the news, Hermione had decided to take the lead in the investigating. Never mind the fact that Draco had told Harry he had it covered so he could stay back at his dorm. He was _severely_ regretting that choice now. They had spent the whole day following around any ping of a lead, and trust Draco, as soon as that gossip got around, it spread quick. Yet it got _nowhere._ Draco was looking forward to chasing down a suspect in a cop car or something, not being Granger's personal pet.

Draco just hoped Harry had had better luck with it than Draco had. He tuned into the conversation as soon as the hoodlums had left. "Now what?" She had asked, not cluing into the fact that Draco wasn't listening and hadn't written down a single note. _Granger might think herself smart, but she can't break my poker face_ , Draco thought. "I say we look into Knockturn Alley?" Draco asked hopefully. Hermione rolled her eyes. "This isn't a James Bond movie, Draco, they'll be in hiding by now if they're smart." Draco decided not to admit he didn't know who that person was. Hermione had a lot of notes, and she poked at it with her quill.

"Maybe they'll be getting a drink?" Draco suggesting, standing up and offering Hermione a hand. She took it, hardly noticing, and grabbed her jacket along with her notes. "Hardly. But I gander taking a break would do good things for _my_ mind, at least." Hermione said, giving Draco The Look. Maybe she wasn't as clueless as Draco had originally thought. "I'll pay." Draco offered, holding out his arm for apparition. If Harry heard of Draco treating Hermione with respect, well, Draco just might get a treat. Hermione rolled her eyes. "We'll be going to Hog's head, as you're so keen on hiding in plain sight."

Draco gasped. "Must we be so crass?" He did not want to drink the horrible alcohol they had there, even if he was supposed to be _liberal_ on such ideas now. But he sighed and agreed, willingly taking her to Hog's head. Intending to make the most of it, Draco was on the lookout for any suspicious people. Of course, everyone was covered in hoods, not caring about the sensibilities of not doing such after the war. It made Draco's throat close up. "Want a drink?" Hermione asked, trying to search for something in Draco's eyes. "No thanks." Draco dismissed her, and she went off to buy something for herself. Draco tried not to smell the overwhelming stench of kneazle piss.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Our Lead

Draco thought things were looking up when he first found out the lead suspect, as Hermione had found it, and though Draco loathed to admit it, Hermione was rarely wrong when it came to investigating with the Aurors. Over the past few days, Hermione had been taking on the investigation herself. Harry had been irked when he first found out, as he _hadn't_ been allowed on the case, and Hermione, who was directly related to the Weasley family, was allowed. But Harry couldn't stay mad at his best friend for long. Even _Draco_ knew that. And he had agreed to stay out of it as long as Draco promised to _indirectly_ help Hermione with her work.

And that was a promise Draco wanted to keep. For instance, Draco _loved_ to stick his nose into drama he wasn't supposed to be in. And this was just the icing on the cake. For some of the few times in his life, he actually _cared_ about the drama he was sticking his nose in. And of course, this wasn't actual drama. This was Fred's portrait being stolen. And the Weasley family wasn't happy with it. Draco and Harry included. Draco snapped out of his thoughts as Hermione slammed a case file onto the table he was sitting at. "Merlin's shite, Granger. What's the problem." He complained, picking up the case and looked at the person in the middle of the file.

"I still don't know this guy." He replied matter-of-factually, staring at the wizard who was the lead suspect in the Auror investigation. Hermione looked like she was about to go onto another speech, but she was too tired to do so and just sighed. "All this for a portrait..." She bunched her curly hair at the back of her head. "Don't let George hear you say that." Draco said absently, reading the name for the fifth time. _Alistair Weber._ Probably a muggle blood with a high sense of importance. Someone who thought it'd be _fun_ to bollocks up Harry's foster family with the loss of the person they had just brought back.

Hermione let her hair fall, a frizzy mess, back onto her neck as she took the file back from him and opened it. "I know what you're thinking. No, he's not a muggle-born." She gave him a piercing no-nonsense look. She flipped to the page with statistics on him. "This is, of course, classified. So don't blab about it to Harry or anyone else." Draco rolled his eyes. He was, after all, going to tell Harry anyways. "Sure. Now, why should we care about this Auror nonsense?" Draco lacked the care of what the ministry did or thought about the investigation. As far as he was concerned, only he and Hermione were involved in it.

"This is how we're going to find out if he did it or not, Draco." She said, annoyed. Draco groaned. "I thought we could just turn him in and be done with it." This was why he just wanted it to be a normal suspect, like Zacharias or some other Death Eater who'd terrorized their life for so many years and then went underground. Instead, they were stuck with some half-blood nobody. They'd have to look and see if he had any ties with the Weasley family. "No. We have to put any motives together along with the circumstantial. We know he was at the scene of the crime, but we need to find out _why."_

~.~.~.~.~.

"What does she mean _why?_ Because he's a twat face?" Harry spoke with his head on Draco's knees. Draco was putting his hands through Harry's hair and it felt ridiculously good. Good enough that the sting of not having this done already with was less prominent. "Well, we can't throw him into the slammer without questioning him first. Even a mean Death Eater like me knows that." Draco cooed, like Harry was a toddler. Harry glared up at him. "Don't _say_ that." Draco looked back down at him and smiled, but didn't lose his grip on Harry's hair. Harry sighed with pleasure and put his face into Draco's robes. He was _exhausted._

He had done so much education training that he felt this was what Snape must have felt like on the job. He almost thought about dropping out of it, but then he remembered the thrill of teaching DADA. "That'd be like throwing me in just because I'm Histrionic." Draco said, rubbing Harry's scar as to distract him from the questioning. "I don't pretend to understand your disorder, I just know you're good the way you are. But don't act like you were this way when Hermione told you." Harry stuck his tongue out. Draco raised his eyebrows and laughed. "You caught me. I was just trying to make you feel better."

Harry sat up into Draco's lap and shook his head. "Forget that. Let's just focus on George." Draco snorted and grabbed Harry's waist before he could react. "Don't make me grab my wand!" Harry squeaked in a unmanly voice as Draco heaved him onto his pillow. "All we _do_ is focus on George." Draco ignored his threat and kissed Harry's scar. Harry grimaced and tried to untangle himself from the blankets under him as Draco squished him. "Fine. But lay off, you big squish." Harry mumbled, and Draco obediently laid next to him. "I just feel like George and them could be our family." Harry examined his finger nails anxiously.

Draco tried not to laugh, but he failed and Harry looked back up at him. "I'm sorry, me and especially _Hermione_ already thinks they are your foster family. And I thought we agreed on no focusing on the Weasley's!" Draco complained, kissing Harry's chin in order to distract him. Harry blushed and removed his glasses before Draco could accidentally break them with his rough-housing. "I know that's pretty obvious. But I was talking about _us_ , Draco. They're _our_ family." Draco stared at Harry for long enough that Harry wondered if he had been too forward. "Harry... you are the most sappy Gryffindor I have ever met."

"Shut up. You know what I mean." Harry blushed harder and bumped his head against Draco's shoulder. "You look like a big tomato. How will Weber ever be able to fight that?" Draco squeezed him against his shoulder and breathed onto his forehead. "Who said we're fighting? I'm not breaking my promise with Hermione... unless it's absolutely necessary." Harry flicked Draco's nose for breathing on him. "Now I know why you're not in Hufflepuff." Draco mocked him. "Well... you know I could've been-" "-In Slytherin. I know. You've only told me about one hundred times, you twit."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Motives

Harry suffered under the heat of April as he stood with Hermione under a storefront. She was pointedly not looking at him until Draco came over to him. "We found a motive." She told him, taking out the file and handing it to Draco. Draco read it over, shared a look with Hermione, and then looked back at it again. "Mind filling me in?" Harry asked, sourly. Draco rolled his eyes and handed it back to Hermione. "Hermione..." Harry pleaded with her. Hermione stuck the case back into her robe and shook her head. "It's classified Harry. We brang you here so you could be on the Auror team with Ron." Harry huffed and looked around. Ron wasn't even there yet.

They had been waiting for hours now, counting on their suspect to appear any minute now. Of course, that hadn't had happened, and the aurors hadn't been called. Neither had Ron, for that matter, as he deigned to stay home. Harry wished he had picked that option right about now. He had whined until he was allowed to come with, but he still couldn't look at the documents. Even _if_ Draco had already secretly shown him some of it. And he had counted on eventually being rid of Hermione for a few seconds so Draco could tell him. But that hadn't happened either. Harry had already abandoned his robe and now only stood in his underclothes.

If Draco was annoyed at his lack of formality, which he was, Harry didn't care. He should of have thought about the oppressive 70 degree heat before agreeing to Hermione's crazy idea. Hermione was beginning to lack subtleness and glared at her watch and at her shoes. "Is something the matter?" Harry asked, his hands stuffed into his jeans. Hermione took a swig out of her muggle beverage cup and crushed the rest of the plastic in her hands. "He should've been here already. Let's try someplace else." Harry sighed. _Finally._ His legs were starting to cramp, and he had already been in that Auror Program.

They apparated to another location, this time a alleyway in Knockturn Alley. Harry wanted to slap his forehead. He know knew why Hermione had taken so long to come here. She was against all kinds of violence, and this was the most probable place where it could happen. It was also the most probable place Weber would show up, but Harry couldn't mention that without outing Draco breaking the agreement to Hermione. Weber had looked like a shady fellow, when Harry actually got the chance to look at the reports, and he wouldn't put it past him to shop here, possibly for illegal goods.

Harry cast a few spells on the area for precaution, then went back around to see if there were any bystanders. "Clear so far." He told them, feeling like a police dachshund. "Good. Now quiet." She hissed, and they hid under a invisibility charm Hermione had made. A short time later, (which was really another hour) Alastair Weber came out of the door nearest to them. He had been on the run ever since Hermione had gotten wind of the motive and spilled it to the Aurors, and there was buzz that there was a rat inside the ministry leaking it to him. Harry, of course, did not know what the big deal was, because he didn't _know the motive._

~.~.~.~.~.

Draco felt bad for Harry, who was growing more irritated by the second. Draco knew he couldn't share the motive with him no matter what, at least while Hermione was around. Hermione was a big stickler for rules, even though she broke a lot of them during the war and even before that, if Harry's stories were correct. But Granger wasn't budging. The actual motive was revealed to be ransom, and he intended to use the money for his own war debt. What debt he had was up for debate. Draco's idea was that he was one of the Death Eater suppliers during the war. When the Aurors started looking for them in the years following, he went undercover.

 _Why_ he took Fred and _how_ however, was a little shaky. They knew so far that Weber had a kid who went to Hogwarts, and had gotten into Hogwarts because of the child raising disciplinary concern. Whatever happened after that, McGonagall had a closed investigation going on about it. She wouldn't budge either. Draco had tried to get Harry relax, but he was acting on edge ever since they got to the shop. He then inclined to take half of his clothes off, which in turn irritated Draco to no end whenever a person walked by them. They were standing for straight hours, only stopping to go to the toilet or get a drink.

After Hermione had given up, they had apparated to the next spot, the spot Hermione was sure they wouldn't have to go to. She hated Knockturn Alley, and loathed the idea of having to put Ron into that situation just because he had begged to be a part of it. Frankly, Draco thought the big oaf could handle himself, especially after all the weight training. Ron had turned from a skinny bloke to a fit one faster than Draco could blink. Harry, on the other hand... he was still as lanky as he was in school. Draco didn't think all the mistreatment from his family could change that. Draco squeezed Harry's hand when they got there, but he didn't think he noticed.

Once Weber came out, Draco held his breath and put a death hold onto Harry. Hermione, or at least he thought it was Hermione, since Harry didn't move, raised a box into the air and aimed it at Weber; but Weber was smarter than that. He turned around at the last second, and Draco fired off a spell that had been itching past his lips. It missed, and Weber spelled out a barrier as soon as it landed near his head. It bounced off harmlessly. Hermione cursed and moved, causing a different air temperature as she moved invisibly. Draco wouldn't have been able to notice the difference if not for the War.

Draco hoped Hermione had called the Aurors, because he had to act fast. "Who's there? Come out, you cowards!" He yelled, nervously. He didn't have any bags, so Draco doubted he had shrunk Fred into his possession. Harry tried to wriggle out of his grip, but he held firm. They didn't need him yet, as far as Draco was concerned. Hermione moved near him and countered his barrier spell with her own, effectively weakening the barrier for enough time to slip inside. Draco moved closer, hitting another spell off at him, in case Granger's didn't work. Draco heard Granger casting more spells, and watched as Weber fainted.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Interrogation

Draco groaned as Weber sat in the auror office, shaking his head at whatever the Auror said. It had been going nowhere. Draco was beginning to lose his mind. Harry, holding his arms together, was in deep thought. Hermione wrote inside her muggle journal. "Any progress?" Draco asked her. She smiled, but it was obviously fake. "Well, we've figured out he was doing the work for someone else." She told him, quill twirling. Draco already knew that, so he wiped his hands through his coarse hair. He hadn't put product into it yet, because he had spent the morning working on the case with Harry.

Harry looked concerned, and Draco raised an eyebrow. "Something the matter, Harry?" Harry scratched his head and kept his eyes on the one way mirror. "Something's not adding up. We still haven't find Fred." His face turned into a frown. Harry had never had a way with words, so Draco reasoned he just needed a hug. "I know Harry. But Hermione's very smart." Draco told him, laying on the praise. Secretly, he had his doubts too. This had been going on far too long. The Aurors should have cracked it by now. At least, Fred's portrait should have been here by now. Where could that idiot be keeping it?

Truth serum was supposed to be a last resort. Right now though, it looked like the Aurors were going through each and every resort before trying truth serum. Really though, Harry did not remember them being this nice to his father. The fact made Draco twinge in a uncomfortable way. This was not something he should be thinking about. Not here. The walls were too dark and he had to catch his breath before sitting down onto the uncomfortable chair. Harry sat down next to him and _Accioed_ a parchment. "What are you doing?" Draco asked, not managing to keephis voice from sounding tired.

"You need to sleep." Harry told him, not answering his question, but giving him a look out of the corner of his eye. Draco gulped and swayed. "No. I just need a coffee. And after that I'll question that piece of shit." Draco said hoarsely. Harry grinned, and Hermione glared at him. "Don't say that. There are guards watching us." She hushed them, and Draco rolled his eyes at the unassuming guards at the doors. Really, they were shite wizards. Draco could overpower them easily. They had nothing over him and Harry. Hermione, however... Draco bit his lip as he thought of her getting punched. It was a humorous thought.

Harry gave him a look and Draco grinned at him. He stood up and got a coffee from the coffee counter. He hadn't seen any tea. This place was for heathens. He took a sip and looked back at the mirror. Weber was getting sweatier and sweatier as the Auror grilled him. Draco imagined him sweating into a pool onto the gray tile. The Auror looked like he was explode. They had cycled three in so far. Draco hadn't seen the chief Auror since lunch. They had obviously been ignoring their demands. Hermione had been threatening to call Ron, but he was no use when they weren't even around. Draco needed action. And action he was going to get.

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry blinked as Draco walked to the guard located at the left door. "Excuse me." Draco told him, meaning to go through the door. The guard leered at him as he walked past. Harry hurriedly got up too. If Draco had a plan, Harry wanted to be in on it. "I'll be back." He told Hermione. Hermione nodded, not paying attention. She was writing again, and Harry had long ago lost interest in trying to decipher what she was saying. He went to the guard and glared at him. He stepped away like Harry was poison. Harry was at once grateful for his influence. At least he got to get through bollocks heads like these.

Draco, thankfully, hadn't gotten far. He caught up to him easily, thanks to his Auror work. Draco didn't seem surprised to see him as he continued walking. He had probably slowed down on purpose. He was used to Harry following him by now. "What's the plan?" Harry asked, trying to mask his excitement. Draco scoffed. "No plan. We're just going to talk to Chief Arsehole and make ourselves into that room ourselves." Draco sneered at a young Auror who was watching them. Harry gave her a apologetic look. She blushed. Harry kept it up as long as she kept walking. Then he glowered.

The trip to the Chief's office was uneventful. The Chief, a man named Lowry, outright refused Draco until Harry pleaded his case and then asked him to remember his Auror duty. It was somewhat a threat. He wasn't going to stay in the Auror Team if there was people who resisted the natural law in there. Thankfully, he had taken it seriously. At least for five minutes. That was it, he had said. He transfigured a regular card into matching Permission badges for the both of them. Draco rolled his eyes and they retreated on him. Harry snickered. At least he had been useful to Draco.

"I told you it wasn't a plan." Draco told him, and Harry elbowed him. "Shut up. I thought we were going to go sneak attack on them." Harry said, only half-joking. He was looking forward to the time Draco and him broke the law together. He might be a Auror, but that didn't mean he was against fighting for the good side if breaking the law allowed it. Plus, the thought of sneaking around with Draco turned him on. He blushed as Draco winked at him. He really had to stop being so suggestive to him. It made him feel all wiggly inside. Draco had obviously noticed it. The demon. Harry elbowed him.

They walked into the room with smiles on their faces. But on Draco, it was more of a leer. Harry nodded at the Auror who quickly got up and left, looking relieved. Draco transfigured his coffee cup into a chair for himself and Harry took the other one. "Weber." Draco asked him, unblinking. Harry looked around at the unassuming room. He thought it would be nonprofessional if he turned around and winked at Hermione. He knew she would be surprised. Maybe even irked they hadn't included her. The thought should have made him nervous, but with Draco at his side he rarely felt things he was supposed to feel.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The Holdup

Harry wrapped his arms around himself as he blinked. "No. No." Weber told them, and Harry might have fell asleep if not for the impending doom of Fred's portrait. "Look, you need to tell us, and we'll make it good for you." Draco proposed, leaning across the table. He might touch him if inched more, but he didn't. Weber was in a spell anyways. He couldn't move from his sitting position. Weber sneered at Draco's fake honest expression. "Nothing you got will be good enough." Harry thought if he wasn't spelled not to, he would spit in Draco's face. Harry made sure to glare at him.

Instead of him being scared, Weber just snorted and put his head in his palms. "I've got nothing to lose." He told the air. Draco rolled his eyes at Harry and Harry wondered if he should call in Hermione for this one. He obviously wasn't budging. They needed a new plan. "Look. How about I throw in less jail time." Draco said, closing his fist. Harry inwardly sighed. Weber was too cowardly to care about that, he wanted to be free of his bosses coming after him if he snitched. "If you tell us... we'll let the people in Germany do what they want with you." Harry told him. Draco gave him a weird look.

Harry tried to give him a look that said, _trust me._ Draco nodded, and Harry continued on. "If you want to get away without anyone _finding out_... then tell us before anyone else catches on." Harry explained. Weber brooded before answering. "I want a different cell. More padding too." He asked, nervously. He fidgeted in the chair. Draco winked at Harry. "Well, tell us then." He then explained that not only was the Smith family responsible, but they had wanted revenge for their messed up reputation by Draco and Harry. It clicked into Harry's head. He and that other kid made their lives hell, and now their families.

"Why would they do that to us?" Harry wondered aloud. Draco shushed him and continued on. "And they wanted to take Fred... why?" Draco asked, trying to get a motive out of him. "Because he was the easiest to get. I don't know, alright? I was just the one who got paid." Harry believed him. But he couldn't see how a _portrait_ was the easiest thing to get. Draco echoed his thoughts. Weber held his hands up. "Look man, I got in there easy enough. They just told me what to do." Harry and Draco exchanged another look. "A rat." Harry nodded at Draco's conclusion. "Looks like it." Weber scoffed. "I'm still here you know."

Draco rolled his eyes at him. "We still need a official claim from you." Draco pushed over the paper to him. Weber looked at it, unable to do anything. Harry held in the urge to laugh, not sure whether he should sigh in relief or cry from the idiocy. "Where is Fred now?" Draco asked Weber. "How should I know? I gave it to them a long time ago. They've got it rotting away somewhere now." Harry felt his heart beat loudly. He couldn't believe this... It wasn't right to keep him like that, even if he was already dead. He couldn't imagine how the Weasley's might feel about it. Draco shook his head.

~.~.~.~.~.

Draco smirked at Hermione, who had been explaining afterwards the Aurors had came in and replaced them. "Stop smirking!" Hermione yelled at him, and Harry laughed before he could stop himself. Draco felt his heart swell from his boyfriend laughing. "Ugh. You two. Can't even bring up something serious." Hermione snapped. "Okay. Sorry. Continue?" Hermione had been trying to convince them they would have been better off with her in the room. Draco, however, could never admit to something like that. Hermione shook her head. "I was just saying how he's getting moved. Just like you told him."

Draco nodded. "What about the Weasley's?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed. "They're pretty upset." The unspeakables were already on the lookout, but Draco couldn't be too hopeful. It was all too certain they had him in a place where magic couldn't be tracked. And if that was so, it might take days to find the portrait. If he wasn't being eaten by rats. Draco shivered. "Don't think like that." Harry told him, sensing his bad thoughts. "How can you even tell what he's thinking?" Hermione asked Harry. "I can tell. He's always doing that lip bite thing." Harry laughed, even though this was the opposite of such a funny situation.

"Don't laugh!" Draco told him. "And I don't do that. Shut your mouth." Draco reprimanded him. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Will you two stop quarreling?" Draco shook his head. "I don't think we can." Harry said in response. Owls started coming and surrounding Harry. "How even...?" Hermione asked in wonder. "Certain Owls, if they know you, can track your signature." Draco explained for her. Harry looked just as dubious. He opened the mail from the owl, which was from a stern Percy. "Oh." Harry blinked in recognition. He continued to open them, all from the Weasley family.

"You should get to that." Hermione even got a few of her own, yet they were less sternly regarded. Draco guessed they had all heard from Hermione about how they had got into the room by the chief's permission. And they knew Harry was their best chance of finding him. "Anything from George?" Draco asked, lightly. "No." Hermione and Harry both said. "Molly says he's holed up in his shop again. Won't come out." Hermione told him, with a thin-lipped expression. Draco guessed they weren't too happy about that. "I guess we're going to have to check in on him again?" Draco asked Harry.

"Definitely." Harry nodded. "Should we do anything else?" Harry asked, sarcastically, to Hermione. Hermione looked up hopefully. "Get me a cappuchino?" She asked. Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't you have Ron for that?" He asked tersely. "He's with the Aurors. Get him a green tea, he doesn't need the extra fat." Harry laughed. Draco rolled his eyes. "You're coming with me, Potter." Harry gaped at him. "I'd rather be with the Aurors." Harry pleaded. Draco scoffed. "No way. Not if I'm going to be doing chores all the time." Draco told him. Harry whimpered as they apparated away, to the cafe.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Finding that Portrait

Draco sneezed on decade-old dust inside yet another vault, as the other vaults had proven futile. Harry, crouched between dozens of boxes, was sifting through them one after another. Aurors were doing spell work on the edges of the vaults, or talking to Goblins. They were the only ones inside the actual vault, as no one with a brain wanted to be going through old Wizard furniture. Especially furniture that one had no use for, and had thrown into a vault for however long. But Harry had insisted on searching himself. Ron had long ago gave up and went back to the Burrow to check on George.

The Aurors had told them they had put down any possible curses, but Draco doubted they had managed to make Fred able to talk. Or what was left of him. Draco shivered. Seeing a portrait with the soul severed from it wasn't a pretty sight. In any case, best not to think the worst and trouble Harry any more then he had already did. Draco waved his wand on another box, wondering if he was brave enough to just open it up and dump the contents out with his wand. If there was anything delicate, it would break. But Draco yearned to make the process over with. Smith's family and other partners in crime were already in jail, so there was no reason not to destroy their stuff.

No reason if you were a Slytherin. Others might think differently about vandalism, especially the Aurors flanking the place. Draco growled as he carefully lifted the contents out of the box one by one. He didn't know if any of the contents secretly were the portrait in _Reducio,_ or inside a Dark Artifact. He sneered at all the low-priced Wizarding items, some bootleg off rich companies. It was nothing new that Zacharias and his friends weren't old money, and this reflected that heavily. No wizard with old money didn't know how to pull off a grand scandal like this. He picked apart a teacup with his wand, and debated stealing from it himself, if just for revenge.

"Draco?" Harry called out, interrupting his thoughts. He was whispering, so Draco knew it was something important. If they raised their voices, they were sure to be interrupted by an Auror, and then there investigating was over. They both preferred to be by themselves while working, not cast off to the side like the last time. "What is it?" Draco whispered back, carefully moving his way across the cramped vault to where he was. Instead of watching them like they were supposed to be, the Aurors in charge ignored them, and if Draco's consensus of their stares and sneers when they had came in together was correct, it was because they were a couple.

"This... it feels like..." Draco nodded. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Harry sensed Fred in this object. He shifted his eyes away from Harry's face, which ashamed Draco to say, transfixed him, and focused on the object itself. It was shaped like a frog, and on further examination, was a huge ring box. Harry looked scared to open it, staring intently at the design. "What is it, Harry?" Draco asked, wondering why he hadn't just opened it already. "Sorry... it's just... this looked so much like Ron's old frog for a second I-" Draco grabbed it out of Harry's hands before he could finish. "This could be a charm put on it to reveal the origin." Draco told Harry.

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry was confused. "Does that... help us?" He asked, wishing he could understand the Wizarding world better. He looked over to make sure the Aurors still weren't watching them. They hadn't been bothering them the whole time, for reasons Harry couldn't fathom. They weren't there to be at the beck and call of the Aurors, they were there to get to Fred before the Aurors could. Maybe they were so lazy they didn't even care. Harry didn't trust the ministry that much, and he was beginning to not trust the Aurors either. Which was hypocritical, since he was technically enrolled in it.

"Yes. It means that this owner's vault had a charm to locate it specifically. Most times it is a small, unnoticeable charm that is too harmless to be noticed by Aurors. It takes the form of whatever is most identifiable to the owner. Or the thief." Draco told him. Draco turned it over in his hands, gently. Something rattled within. Harry held his breath in. He was worried the Aurors might be able to detect the worried tone in his whispering, and come over to question them. "It's fine. I know what to do." Draco whispered, trying to placate Harry. Harry nodded, and Draco popped it open. Draco and Harry both watched as Draco took out the small ring and performed various anti-spells on it.

Slowly, enough that Harry began to lose hope, Draco found the right spell, and the normal ring shook as it began to morph. Draco pulled Harry out of the way as it transformed, turning into its regular portrait form. Harry landed on his butt as Aurors scurried around them, blocking his view of the portrait. Which irked Harry to no end, as he needed to find out if Fred was still in the portrait. Draco pulled back on his arm, and Harry yanked back, ready to complain. Draco stopped him and pointed. When he looked where he was pointing, Harry stopped. Fred was easily still in that big portrait, that Harry knew. He saw the big flame of hair before anything else.

Draco gave him a look for freaking out, and Harry slunk back into Draco's chest. Draco scooped him up by his arm pits and yanked him around to the edge of the vault, where there was room to see Fred. "Harry! Draco! Knew you'd find me!" Fred said, with none of the haunted look Harry thought he'd have from being stuck in a ring for how many days. Fred looked back to the Aurors who were questioning him rapidly. Harry looked on, perplexed. Draco noticed his confusion easily, and Harry flushed. "It's because he has no recollection when he's not in portrait form. He only remembers being taken." Draco told Harry.

Harry watched and nodded. "I guess we know what happened to him now. And why he wasn't talking to any other portraits in the vaults." Draco sneered at a Auror who was giving them a look, and he walked away. "Yes. But I can't believe they had to put him in the most in-obvious vault in the area. I mean, belonging to Smith's grandmother, really?" Draco tutted. Harry laughed at Draco's annoyed look. "I can't _believe_ you can still find room to complain in such a happy occasion." Harry said with snark. Draco raised his eyebrow. "It's all part of my personality!" Draco gasped in horror.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Twin Troubles

Harry smelled the sweet sugar of pie inside the Burrow and made his way up the steps to the door faster. He must have been sprinting, because Draco, who was by his side, was now behind him staring at him with bewilderment. "I don't understand your obsession with sugar." Draco told him. Harry blushed, hand still on the door. "It's not an obsession. I merely like desserts." Harry told him. Draco rolled his eyes and Harry was about to say something else when someone opened the door, causing Harry's hand to fly off and him to stumble. Instead of getting the upper hand, Draco laughed at him and Harry blushed even more.

"Harry! Draco, why so far behind in that dark?" Arthur said, at the door. George was peering from behind his shoulder. He looked small and minuscule compared to his father, which was saying something, considering he usually towered over him. Arthur noticed Harry looking at George. "Don't worry about him. Having Fred back and safe has put a toll on him." Draco saddled up to Harry and cocked his head. "Hey, you two." George said at last, when Arthur stood back to let them get a better look at him. "You can come in!" Ginny yelled from the kitchen, and George groaned, but let them through. "Nice to see you." Draco and Harry chorused to the both of them.

"Where is Fred anyways?" Harry asked, scrunching up his eyebrows. George scratched his head and muttered, "You'll see." His eyes were in the direction of the kitchen. Draco looked at him and shrugged, so Harry decided to go after Arthur into the kitchen. Immediately, Harry noticed the source of the sugary smell. Fred's portrait, hanging on top of what used to be a portrait of the family, was surrounded by various cakes and pies. "Still can't smell it, but I assume it's great!" Fred yelled over the steaming pot that Molly was tending to. Ginny was washing pots and pans in the sink in short pajamas.

Draco winced and covered his eyes. "Merlin! Cover up!" He yelled at Ginny, and Harry elbowed Draco in the gut. Draco squealed and put his hands on his gut as if bruised. Ginny dropped the pot she was cleaning with her wand and turned to them, fire in her eyes. "You two-" "-Harry! Draco!" Fred interrupted, as if they hadn't seen him in forever. Draco dropped the act and slid over to the portrait, leaving Harry with a angry Ginny. "Hi... Ginny." Harry greeted her tenderly. She was about to say something before giving up as Fred's laughter rang through the kitchen. "Hi." She said finally, going back to her pot that was laying haphazardly.

"Thanks a lot, Jerk." Harry told Draco as he finally caught up with Draco with Fred. Draco was smirking at the exchange, unwilling to help Harry. "Sorry Harry." Draco gave him a grin which didn't look at all sorry. Fred looked between the two of them and settled on Harry. "Boyfriend troubles?" Draco snorted. "What about _twin_ troubles?" He asked, pointing back at a lonesome George sitting on the couch with a beer in his hands. He was pointedly not looking at the kitchen they were in. "Yeah. You could definitely say that. I don't think he actually believes I'm back." Fred said, quizzically. "Well, we can fix that." Draco told him.

~.~.~.~.~.

Draco smirked at Fred's furrowed brow. "Look, I appreciate you trying, but-" "-I got this." Draco said confidently, sure, after all this drama, George would come around whether he wanted to or not. Harry gave him a look but he just tugged his arm and pulled him with him. "We'll be back." It only took a few sluggish steps from Harry for George to notice them and look up. "What's going on?" George asked nervously. "Why haven't you talked to Fred?" Draco interrupted. George looked at him as if stung. "I've been kinda busy..." Draco rolled his eyes. "With what, your muggle beer?" George blinked at his half-full can.

"Look, we just want you guys to be twins again." Harry said, trying to steer the conversation away from a possible argument, Draco knew. _How boring,_ Draco thought. "What is this, Christmas?" George asked, complaining. Harry's fake smile drooped and he looked at Draco for help. Draco sighed, having to save the day yet again. "Take this seriously! We're done with taking your hand and dragging you everywhere." Draco said, angrily. George sighed but obediently stood up, abandoning his can on the side table. "What do you want me to do?" George asked solemnly. Harry clapped him on the back. "Just get along." Harry told him.

Draco resisted muttering under his breath about how good that had gotten them so far. By the time they had got back into the kitchen, most people had gone outside to drop off the finished food. Fred was still there, probably because he had insisted on staying for Harry to pick him up. Draco cringed at the thought of having to carry him. Most portraits were overbearingly heavy. "Hi George." Fred smiled at him nervously, as if a portrait had anything to fear. "Hi. Draco says I should probably make up with you." George tells him, quite bluntly. Draco wouldn't be surprised if he was already drunk.

"We seemed to have tried this sometimes before. Why do you dislike me so much, George?" Fred asked sadly. Even though Draco was sure he knew the answer, it still saddened him that Fred had to ask this. Twins weren't supposed to fight. At least, what he understood of having siblings. He didn't have any himself. "I could never dislike you. I just don't want to see you. In that." George said, pointing at the portrait's frame. "George..." Harry started. "No. Harry, it's fine. Look, George, I can't help the fact that I'm dead. I'm _dead._ And I consented to being in a portrait, alright? We both did. We just didn't know it was gonna be this soon." Fred, with lack of sensibility, said.

George looked up at the portrait with a frown. "I know... I know." George said, lacking conviction with each word. Harry wrapped George into a side hug. "I just miss you so much. The years don't change anything, mate." George said, and Draco was sure he was close to crying. Draco felt very awkward, as if this was a family moment he shouldn't be intruding on. But he wasn't very good at handling emotions anyways. "I'll always be here, mate. Just find me at Hogwarts." Fred joked. Draco locked eyes with Harry and Harry nodded. The deed was done. They should try to keep things light from here on out. "So... do you guys like pie?" Harry asked.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Art of Wonder

Draco shaded in a monkey's fur on his portrait paper. He had to hand it to Hermione, these muggle Artist tools were very useful. He had already completed one monkey, this was his twin. Yes, it was what Harry was thinking once he peered over and saw it. They were supposed to represent George and Fred. It was also pretty obvious considered they were both orange. Harry told him it was a orangutan, and Draco supposed it was, having only seen it in pictures of animals in his father's library. He had had no reason to learn about muggle animal's in the rain forest, unless he was very bored. Which could be quite often.

Harry had transfigured a coffee into a computer, and was watching a video his professor had made, and they had had a fuss when Draco claimed to know what a video was, while Harry looked at him with pity when he poked the computer instead of using the mouse. _It wasn't that hard to understand_ , Draco thought to himself. The whole _Data_ and _Internet_ thing was the hard part. Of course, he would never tell any of this to Harry. Harry was in a class with mostly half-bloods and muggle-borns, so it wasn't a surprise, Harry had told him when Draco had watched him quizzically as he performed the transfiguration.

Harry had been working on his professor degree with a lot more earnest. Draco told them there wasn't much need, he was certain to be selected by McGonagall and Harry was planning on being a Auror first, there was a lot of time- but Harry had dug his foot in. Draco didn't understand why Harry was still set on the Auror thing to begin with. Maybe it was some Honor thing with his godfather. All Draco cared about was that Harry didn't do something stupid and get himself hurt. He broke his shading tool as his fists began to shake. Harry, owl that he was, heard it snap and tapped something on the keys. "You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Just thinking about you." Draco knew honesty was the best policy with Harry. Especially when Harry was as noisy as it were. Flattery helped the noisiness at bay, even for someone who claimed to not like it. Unfortunately, Auror training had taught him more about social cues than before. "Why were you snapping a pencil about me?" He pestered, even as Draco fixed it with a _Repario._ "It's nothing. Just got a little too focused." Draco said apologetically. He didn't want to force Harry to choose. Maybe he was just overthinking it. He resolved to draw the leaves instead of putting all his energy into shading.

Harry sighed and tapped that same key again. Draco guessed it pressed play, even though he couldn't tell as Harry had also transfigured some big 'headphones.' They looked ghastly on him, and his hair got even messier than without it on. Draco knew it played sound, as he had hear some muggle-borns with a variation of it with the noise coming out of their ears. Draco squinted against the sun and continued on with his leaves, ignoring the sad pit in his stomach that appeared whenever he kept something from Harry. Trying and failing to not look over at Harry every few seconds from his position at his own desk. Harry caught his eyes as he wrote something down with his quill.

~.~.~.~.~.

"Alright, enough!" Harry exclaimed, letting his parchment float behind him as he kicked off his chair. Harry felt himself heat involuntarily as he had felt Draco's stares down his back whenever he tried to resume his note-taking. It was taxing. And put a mental strain on his learning, when his boyfriend was sighing at him like he was something unattainable. "What?" Draco croaked, and he looked like he just experienced whiplash. "What is the matter?" Harry asked, voice softer this time. Draco swallowed nervously and stood up at last. "Harry, seriously, it's nothing to be concerned with-" Harry silenced him with a kiss that forced Draco to put his hands on Harry as he wobbled from the impact.

Harry let go, later, when he needed to breathe. " _You're_ my concern." Harry blinked at him. Draco was looking at him from under heavy lashes, and Harry knew he must be tired already from all his drawing. Draco had a habit of starting his art and then never stopping to eat, or anything else. Harry wasn't worried about his schoolwork- Draco always did that beforehand, being way more responsible than Harry. He was more worried about Draco's well-being. "You know how I feel about you. How I feel about you-being hurt." Draco finished. Harry didn't have to be a genius to know he was referring to his differing career choices.

"I don't think anythings going to happen to me. I'm pretty invincible." Harry joked, standing on his tip-toes to kiss Draco on the forehead. Draco glared at him. "I'd like to disagree with that. Even with that professor job, you could still get hurt. I think Hogwarts proves that." Harry rolled his eyes. "I know I have you to look after me." He winked, pulling at Draco's hair. "You're such a sap. And to think you act all hardass when we're not alone." Harry teased, laughing as Draco slapped his hand away. "Would you prefer me to _not_ care?" Draco yelped indignantly. "No. I just think you need to trust in me." Harry told him, putting his head on Draco's shoulder.

Draco's lips went into a firm line as he was thinking. "I find that impossible. You're too fragile." Draco told him, brushing Harry's bangs away from his face. Draco felt Harry's magic crinkle before feeling himself freeze into place. "How's that for fragile?" Harry bit out, having frozen Draco without a wand. Draco would gape if not for being frozen. Harry smirked before unfreezing him completely. " _Never_ do that again. Draco groaned, cracking his back as being frozen was quite painful. "Sorry. You know what happens when you bet on me." Harry snickered, and Draco wanted to punch him.

Instead, he resolved to pushing Harry onto his bed. "Ah-" Harry mocked, as he could have easily had deflected the push. Draco pinched him and Harry grinned. "Stop that. You're such a pest." Draco told him, kissing the corner of Harry's lips. "Yes, and you love it." Harry whispered, looking at Draco's placated face with wonder. "Of course I do." Draco said quietly, adjusting Harry's robe before he could stop him. "You're such a prude." Harry mocked him. "What! No I'm not! That's all you!" Draco argued, and Harry laughed again. "Looks like we've got a miscommunication or two." Draco nodded and they kissed again.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Kisses Full of Promise

Harry's face heated as Hermione prattled on about Harry's DADA exam results while Harry was simply trying to carry his box of necessities that he lugged every summer to and from university. It made Harry almost sad to know there would only be two more after this. Until he remembered the complex shrinking charm he had to put on _every single_ item in his box, so as to not damage the contents if he had just shrunk the entire box. "This is fantastic, Harry! You and Ron both got O's on your exams, even though for _Ron,_ he seemed to have to guess for one or two." Hermione chastised.

Harry was just glad it was all over. Harry had been studying if not all the time, then much of the time he was not spending with Draco. And since the coursework wasn't as bad as at Hogwarts, he had a _lot_ of time to study. He was also glad that the teaching class was comparatively small to other classes, such as Ron's business class, as it was easier to hide your grade from other nosy people who would just _love_ to sneak a peek at one of the golden trio's final grade. Ron had had to be escorted out of there personally by a seething Hermione after a crowd of admirers, mostly female, had wrapped around Ron when he made the mistake of telling someone else his grade out loud.

Draco had passed, of course, with no difficulty whatsoever on his part. His degree was advanced, but exams were less stressful, as after all, there were four of them, and they would look down on the university if the tests were so hard that everyone failed. Hermione had also passed with flying colors on her Government and Politics exam, and Harry was beginning to see that she was fast becoming enamored with the idea of being the next Minister of Magic. "Hey! That's not fair! Harry had trouble with one or two as well, right Harry?" Ron pleaded to Harry. Harry, distracted, blinked fast. "Yes. Yeah, with the practical stuff only Umbridge wanted to teach us."

Ron grinned with glee and wrapped an arm around Harry for being on his side. Hermione rolled his eyes. "That's because he's too busy with snogging Draco to study that part." Hermione snapped, obviously irritated that Harry had not lied in order for Hermione to further her mantra of always studying. "Oh come on! It's not like _we_ weren't doing that too!" Harry was fast becoming uncomfortable with the new conversation that was growing, especially as Ron was arguing about the normal nature of making out with Harry still under his arm. Girls were giggling at them, and he felt Deja Vu from Hogwarts.

Harry didn't get a chance to defend his and Draco's honor, as Hermione changed the subject so Ron couldn't try to pin the blame on her any longer. Or maybe so Ron wouldn't dive into more _inappropriate_ topics. "Look Harry, just promise you'll take your work more _seriously_ next year. Especially with the Ministry down your back now that you skipped two years in their program." Hermione gave him a piercing stare. Ron rushed to defend him as Harry had already done him the favor before. "Hey! How much better can he do than a _Outstanding?_ And I took two years off too!" Ron told her. Hermione sighed. "Look Harry, and you two Ron, as soon as next year is over they'll be breathing down your backs to make sure you join. And it might not be so nice either."

~.~.~.~.~.

Draco rolled his eyes at a leering Blaise who had one hand on a expensive tea pot and the other on his crotch, punting it back and forth obscenely. "All I'm saying is you've not _done it_ yet with Harry, and I think even _Weasley_ has scored already." Blaise told him, having gone on about _fourth base_ ever since Draco had let it slip that they were still, _technically_ virgins. "Ronald's got a bigger libido than you might think. Trust me, they've probably done it already at their camping outing during the war." Draco joked, and then shivered. Greg, overhearing it, groaned. "Put your damn tea pot down and help me with this!"

Oh, and they were also in the middle of helping Blaise pack his _enormous_ amount of necessities he needed for the summer. This was a every summer ritual since first year, and he never let them forget it. Even Theo, the one who usually managed to get out of such demeaning chores, had somehow been roped in this time. Blaise, however ticked at the interruption, put down the tea pot and let go of his crotch so Greg could whiz it away and shrink it inside his suit case. Yes, he needed a suit case. The bugger had so many clothes, but lacked the strong-arming required to actually carry it up and down.

"Blaise, I don't have time to listen to your obscene opinions. I've got to meet Harry once this is over, and I'm not bloody staying late when I could be snogging the very person you are suggesting I bed." Draco bit back. Draco was grateful that Harry hadn't wanted to keep their relationship a secret from their friends, as it would have been torture to not say something snarky when they were down his throat like this. "Urgh, what in the bollocks, Draco?" Theo exclaimed, who was always the one who was the most prude out of the whole Slytherin year. Blaise laughed loudly and even Greg let out a small chuckle.

"You all are children." Theo responded, slamming one of Blaise's shrunk boxers into his suit case. It made for an interesting sight. "Oh lighten up. You sound like Greg's girl Millicent when she's off the Firewhiskey." Blaise said, and they all erupted into laughter again. Draco saw his chance to leave. "Don't forget about your promise, Draco! Bed that little Gryffindor of yours!" Blaise yelled after him as he snuck out the door. Draco rolled his eyes. He hadn't promised anything of the sort. He wouldn't be surprised if Blaise was off the firewhiskey himself, and had a brief fantasy of telling the dorm supervisor of Blaise's frequent drinking.

Meeting Harry at the crosswalk between apparition points, floo network channels, knight buses, and even places to buy a Portkey was a relief. Harry waved at him and had a face that certainly conveyed that they were in the same opinion. "Draco! There you are!" Harry yelled out, with no consideration of his friends having a conversation or people waiting to the side of him, as usual for the bespectacled idiot. Draco grinned and cast a flying charm on his box before wrapping his arms around Harry and snogging him, to the ultimate disgust of Ron and what he expected was Hermione rolling her eyes. "Are you two done yet?" She asked, motioning to an apparition point.


End file.
